


Marooned, Lost In The Wilderness

by marilyn4ever



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bickering, Canon Divergent, Denial of Feelings, Flirting, Idiots in Love, Injury, M/M, Marooned, Only One Bed, Temporary Amnesia, lost in the wilderness, season 4 era, sparodic amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marilyn4ever/pseuds/marilyn4ever
Summary: When Oswald attempts to save Gotham from Jerome. He finds himself tied up on a blimp. He isn't alone, he has Edward for company. Their fractious relationship leads the pair to crash land miles from Gotham. Stuck together in a wilderness, things go from bad to worse as it begins to snow. Both suffering injuries sustained in the crash, Ed is no longer completely The Riddler. With old resentments brought to the surface, and something very wrong with Oswald's memory, will they both make it back to Gotham alive?.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 48
Kudos: 172





	1. Chapter 1

Oswald's head swam, if the pounding behind his eyes was any indication, he was either hungover or had been knocked on the head. He assumed it was more than likely the latter. He was after all no stranger to a concussion, but considering how his life had been going so far, he wasn't going to rule either scenario out just yet. 

As he tried to move his hands, wanting desperately to crawl into a soft bed. The realization that he was secured, tied up like a chicken for Sunday roast, had him ignore the incessant buzzing in his head to thrash around wildly in an attempt to get himself free. 

A feeble groan from behind him, spurred him on. The indignity of being bound wasn't enough, it would seem. No, some retch was securely fastened to him as well. 

Well, whoever it was, wouldn't be alive long enough to retell their sorry tale. He recollected entering the hanger with Tetch and Crane, and then his memory was nothing but a blank. Bloody Jerome Valeska, he had warned Jim, that's probably what led to his current predicament. Well, that's the last time he helps out the GCPD.

His continued thrashing is getting him nowhere, emitting an angry screech, he resigns himself to taking a rest. Only for the body behind him to mutter "Oswald?". Oh, thank god, it's Ed. He will be free in no time, and since they had come to an accord, Ed's silly vendetta now firmly behind them, they could at the very least work together. 

They may no longer be friends as they once were, but Oswald had accepted Riddler and would gladly use his assistance getting out of their current mess.

Slightly calmer now that he has an exit plan thanks to Edward's presents, he takes the opportunity to take in his surroundings. The constant whirring of the blimp's propeller should have alerted him already, he would have noticed this fact much sooner, had it not been for the hive of bees that have currently taken up residence in his head. 

Although his vision is somewhat blurred, Edward and himself are the only occupants. Surely there should be a pilot to fly this blasted contraption.

With a snap of their bindings, his hands are suddenly free, thankfully Edward never goes anywhere without his knife. Despite the tingling in his hands as the blood rushes back into his extremities, he cradles his head with a thankful groan. Now to lie down, he forgets for a brief instant where he is as he starts to slump. 

"Upsy daisy Oswald".

He blinks furiously up at Ed, wondering for a second why his Chief of Staff is attired in such a hideous green suit, before clutching desperately at his head again as he doubles over waiting for the nausea to pass. 

Ed has a tight hold of him, and is absentmindedly, rubbing soothing circles on Oswald's back as he attempts to stand up straight, where are they again?. His head refuses to cooperate, were it not for Edward holding him up, he thinks that it's unlikely he would be able to stand unaided. 

Ed shuffles them over to a console, it's flashing lights irritate Oswald's eyes, forcing him to stare out of the windscreen instead. He's uncomprehending for several seconds, taking in the view of Gotham from their perilous height. Squinting, he turns his attention once more to Edward, as the other man pushes buttons and flips switches seemingly at random.

"Do you actually know what you're doing?".

Oswald winces, as just the act of talking has his head wanting to split in two, definitely concussed then. Ed hums back a noncommittal reply, more interested in fiddling with dials than listening to Oswald right at this moment. 

Edward might be the smartest man Oswald knows, but even to his untrained eye, it looks like Ed doesn't have the slightest clue on how to fly an airship. 

With an exhale, he pushes himself shakily away from the console to help Edward. Two minds are better than one, after all it's not like he can make their situation any worse. Ed's rapid tapping on the radio transceiver, which appears to be faulty, is beginning to grate on Oswald's last nerve.

"Would you cease that incessant... Whatever it is you're trying to do, it's obviously not working".

Ed turned to him then, aggrieved with Oswald's lack of comprehension, the radio being inoperable or both. Either way Oswald didn't care, just as long as Ed stops that confounded noise.

"I'm trying to send a distress call, but someone seems to have disabled our only way of communicating".

Oswald huffed, "Just use your phone, wait... You can use mine". He patted down his pockets, as Edward gave him an exasperated look.

"Yes, why didn't I think of that... I don't have my phone Oswald, that's why I was trying to use the radio".

Ed hurled the handset, which bounced rather pathetically off the windscreen. Ed's emphatic hand waving, distracted Oswald from his search, he knew he had his phone earlier, but like Ed's, it would seem to be missing as well. 

"Well, that's just great, are you telling me we are stuck up here, with no way to let anyone know what has happened?".

Edward shoots him a look, before pulling his knife out and going to work on the panel housing the radio equipment. Finally prying it free, he turned in triumph to Oswald, expecting rapturous applause. He was met with Oswald's raised eyebrow, not quite the adulation he had been looking for. 

Ed was clearly biting back his ire, as he explained his hypothesis, but his irritation leaked through at having to simplify such technical details to Oswald. 

"The interior wires have been severed, and I will need to replace them, in order for me to get this transceiver working again, if we want to send out our distress call".

"OK, so what's the problem?".

"I don't carry wire replacements around with me Oswald, I will have to cannibalize something else to get this working. I'm just not sure what systems would be safe for me to utilize. Removing power from something essential would likely lead to us losing power and being unable to steer this, dirigible". His annoyance rang clear, voice dripping with disdain. 

Oswald clasped Ed's shoulder, Ed would take it as a show of support, in actuality it was support of a different kind. Oswald held on to Ed, fighting the wave of dizziness that had suddenly gripped him. 

In the past, he would have held no qualms of showing this sort of weakness in front of Edward. Now, despite his trust in Edward, they were on a new path. Oswald would not allow his past behavior, to taint their still tentative new friendship.

"I'm sure that you will figure it out. What do you need me to do?”.

Edward took a breath, it would aid his concentration if Oswald wasn't stopping him with questions every few minutes, as the man was prone to do when bored. 

Ed surmised that Oswald couldn't do any more damage, or endanger their situation further, if he were to try his hand at piloting. It would have the added bonus of keeping him out of his hair, while he attempted to establish communication with someone on the ground.

"Glad you asked". Ed grinned, leading Oswald towards a wheel that he presumed was used to steer the aircraft.

"You have got to be kidding me. No way am I going to fly this thing Ed, try again!". Oswald squawked in indignation. 

"It's easy Oswald, just put your hands here". 

Ed helpfully demonstrated, pulling his body back to indicate moving the blimp upwards, as he turned the wheel gently to the left. The motion of the airship turning forced Oswald to cleave to the wheel, prompting Ed to let go and stride back to the open panel, to resume his fiddling with the internal components of the transponder.

Oswald was sure that he had heard the man chuckle, well he would be laughing on the other side of his face when Oswald was finished with him. 

Damn Ed for being right as well, this over inflated balloon was probably the easiest thing to fly, he found himself quite enjoying the experience. 

The thrum of the propeller was punctuated intermittently, by Edward muttering away to himself as he tinkered away. 

Oswald was almost positive that he was forgetting something of vital importance, but the harder he thought about what he was missing, the more his head hurt. He was sure that it would come back to him eventually, as he turned his attention once more to piloting, who said penguin's can't fly. 

Ed let out a whoop of excitement, as the radio crackled into life. The pair grinned at each other, laughing in their relief, before their high spirits were brought crashing back to reality as the engine spluttered, promptly dying along with the newly fixed radio.

"Oh, Crud!... Don't worry, I can fix it, it's not like things can get any worse". Ed chuckled, until he looked out at the skyline. The smile dropped from his face as he turned to Oswald. 

"What did you do?. Where the hell are we?".

Oswald glared back, OK, he may have got somewhat carried away flying. The city had looked good from this height, but after a while he had gotten bored again and headed out away from the city. He had followed the bay for some distance before steering them out of the mouth of the bay and over open water. 

Gotham city was a long way behind them. 

“Well, I got bored, you said things couldn’t get any worse”. Oswald snipped back.

“Yes, well, apparently I’m not imaginative enough!, and didn't factor in your flying us away from land!”.

"It wouldn't be an issue if you hadn't broken the blimp, Ed!". Oswald bit back, turning the wheel to change their current heading, back towards Gotham, or where Oswald thought Gotham should be. 

"What are you doing?, we're losing altitude, we couldn't make it back even if we wanted to". Ed took hold of the wheel, wrestling with Oswald for control of the aircraft.

Both men shoved and pushed at each other, until Oswald had the bright idea of wrapping himself around the wheel. 

Far too caught up in their tussle, neither man noticed the rapid decent of the craft, or the approaching land mass that they were currently heading towards, until it was almost too late.

Oswald got in a lucky kick, sending Ed flying backwards. Edward managed to turn just in time, before his back had a chance to impact against the control console. With stinging hands, he pushed himself upright, prepared to launch another attack at Oswald, in order to gain control. It gave Ed an unobstructed view of the ground, that was currently hurtling towards them at a frightening speed. 

Edward had just enough time to shout out the other man's name, before bodily throwing himself at Oswald. Wrapping himself around the smaller man as they crashed onto the floor.

The impact was jarring as the craft was ripped apart, tree branches causing the envelope to tear, releasing the helium within. Accelerating the speed of the falling gondola, sending both men tumbling. The pair bouncing painfully off the steering column as the craft finally coming to rest with a sickening crunch.

The gondola had become wedged at a steep angle between the base of two trees. Partially crushed, it was a small miracle that both men were still breathing, all be it unconscious, having survived the harsh impact with the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Ed came awake with a groan, everything hurt. The last thing he remembered was throwing himself at Oswald, and clinging to the smaller man like a barnacle, as what was left of the craft impacted the ground, hard. 

"Oswald?". The man's name came out barely above a whisper, Ed didn't remember screaming but considering how much his throat hurt, he thinks he must have.

Attempting to push himself up, he collapsed back to the floor, crying out in pain. Tears sprang to his eyes as he gritted his teeth, touching his arm gingerly. He could already feel the swelling through his shirt and jacket sleeves. 

"Marvelous". He croaked, he would have to check later, but he had either broken his ulna or radius, it wasn't the first time he'd had a broken bone, or had to fix it himself. 

Sitting up without using his arm wasn't easy, a flare of pain from his back left him breathless. His glasses were just in front of him, miraculously only one lens was cracked, creating a spider web. He slid them back into place, thankfully it only obscured part of his vision. 

Continuing to catalogue his injuries, some minor scrapes and bruises were likely. The back of his head felt wet, gently touching his hair, he found a prominent goose egg, tender to the touch. His fingers came away bloody. Ed stared at them for a second, shallow breathing, before shuffling over to where Oswald lay unmoving.

The smaller man hadn't made a sound, Ed touched his fingers to Oswald's throat, checking for a pulse. It was present, but a little too weak and thready for Ed's liking. Removing his fingers, he left behind smears of his own blood on Oswald's stark white neck. Ed gulped, transfixed at having marked his friends' skin in such a way. 

Feeling unbalanced for some reason, he didn't have the time or inclination to investigate the sensation right now. He prodded Oswald, he had been aiming for a hard nudge, but it must be the pain he was currently in, his nudge more a gentle shake, as if rousting someone from sleep. Oswald's body shifted slightly, but he stubbornly remained unconscious. 

"Wonderful". He would worry about Oswald later, right now they were in need of provisions, and painkillers if luck was on their side. Getting to his feet was agony, and he found himself unable to take a deep breath. 

Shuffling around the debris he found a first aid kit, a few bars of granola, some bottled water and of all things a picnic hamper. Flipping the lid open a tartan blanket was the first thing to catch his eye. 

Lifting the blanket out, he found hidden underneath, two bottles of a half decent wine, both with sticky notes attached that read 'drink me'. Accompanied by a Tupperware container containing cupcakes and small triangular sandwiches, adorned with another sticky note which simply read 'eat me'.

The one person he knew with a Lewis Carroll obsession was that madman Tetch. Oh, so Tetch was behind this, as well as Crane. 

Ed had been on his way to meet Crane, wanting to get his hands on a sample of his fear toxin for his Riddle Factory. There was nothing more thrilling than listening to the screams of someone living their worst nightmare. It was sure to be a crowd pleaser. 

But entering the warehouse, he had been unceremoniously knocked out, coming to, bound to Oswald. What game were these two playing?, Ed was no-ones pawn. 

He glared down at the contents of the hamper before filling it with his supplies. Come to think of it, Crane had been exceptionally agreeable when Ed had asked for a sample of the toxin, arranging the meeting so promptly without hesitation. 

The thought that it might be a trap had never even crossed his mind. There was no love lost between himself and Tetch, sure the man had just been a means to an end, an annoying one at that. The constant rhyming had started to grate on his nerves, he had even been tempted to pull the pin on that grenade, just to get the other man to shut up. His end goal at the time had stayed his hand, his mind consumed with Oswald.

But until now his path hadn't crossed with Crane, so there was really no reason for him to have set Ed up, he hated not having the full picture, Oswald could likely enlighten him. For that to happen his friend would need to be awake, which looked unlikely to be happening any time soon.

Shuffling his way back to Oswald, he became aware of a soft hissing sound, emanating from the back end of the crashed craft. Depositing the now full hamper on the ground next to Oswald's prone body, he thought it best to go investigate. Green vapor was starting to drift slowly into what was left of the gondola, from a large crack in the floor.

Sharply backing away, Edward stumbled, saving himself from a fall by grasping onto the handle of a locker. The door flew open distracting him for a brief instant, but as luck would have it, the now open locker contained a coat. Grabbing it, he beat a hasty retreat to the front of the gondola. It would appear that it was time for them to leave.

Maneuvering Oswald onto the coat, allowed him to use it as a kind of sledge. It took longer than Ed would have liked, wrestling Oswald around one handed, while the man was little more than dead weight. The toxic smog was growing denser, and progressing further in, as Ed dragged Oswald towards their only means of escape. The now buckled door of the gondola. 

Ed shoved against it in almost blind panic. The glass windscreen was gone, but there was no way he could get Oswald out of there, he would have had problems even if he wasn't injured, the door was their only exit. It shuddered under his weight, but it seemed to be wedged on something outside. 

Frantically looking around the debris for something strong enough to use as a lever, he found a section of pipe partially obscured by other detritus. He would have liked it to be a little bit longer than it was, but beggars can't be choosers, he would just have to make do. Wedging it into the gap in the door frame, Ed pushed with everything he had.

The door shifted minutely and shuddered, sending waves of pain from Ed's back and ribs almost causing him to pass out. Taking a shaky, shallow breath, he cast his eye to the back of the craft, full blown panic taking hold at the sight before him. 

Under no circumstances did he want to inhale any of the toxic vapor, his eyes darted to where Oswald currently lay at his feet. Closing his eyes and bracing himself for the pain he knew was coming, he planted his feet firmly and gave it his all.

Whatever had been blocking the door, gave way under Ed's renewed onslaught, sending him tumbling out the door and landing in the dirt and scree. He shrieked on impact, agony not unlike a raging fire tore through him, leaving him unwilling to move. 

After several stuttering breaths, he remembered that he still needed to get Oswald out before he became engulfed in the toxic cloud. Cursing Oswald, and fate for his current predicament, he shuffled over to a tree to aid in standing up.

Gasping from the effort, he made slow progress returning to the craft. "Come on Oswald, time to go". Ed latched onto the coat and commenced tugging Oswald out of the crashed gondola and to relative safety. 

Catching his breath he returned to the craft for their supplies after leaving Oswald at the base of a sycamore tree. Dragging the hamper over to Oswald, he collapsed down next to his friend. He just needed to rest for a few minutes.

"Well, I have no idea where we are, how far away from Gotham, or what you were doing that resulted in being tied to me. Not that your likely to tell me, hmm". Ed glanced down at Oswald's still form, the last time the man had been incapacitated Ed had nursed him back to health, that time felt like a lifetime ago. Perhaps it was, Ed was certainly a different man back then. With a sigh Ed conceded that the same could be said about his friend. 

Is that what they were again?, friends?. After everything they had both put each other through. True, Oswald had freed him from his prison, and in return he had done the same. But Ed, nerdy, 'oh I'm so in love with Lee', Ed. Had started fighting back, trying to take over, and that idiot Ed wanted nothing to do with Oswald.

Much more worrying was the fact that he could no longer tell where idiot Ed and himself, began. He had even accepted that pathetic name, no longer insisting on his true name, Riddler. Maybe Ed was right, as the weeks had gone by, he had felt less like himself. He had been on the point of reaching out to Oswald for, he really hated to admit it... Help, when this had happened.

At least the pain was keeping Edward buried, he never did learn to embrace it, pain let you knew that you were still alive. Or in his case, in full control. The Riddler needed no one, but he found that without Oswald, life had lost some of it's sparkle.

"Well this certainly is a predicament, where do we go from here?". The first fat snowflake landed on his cheek, only now did he notice how cold it had become. Ed's breath plumed in front of his face, now his exertion was over his body had started to shiver. 

With the added addition of snow, they really needed to find shelter. The remains of the gondola were out, and thanks to Oswald having frozen him, Ed now hated the cold more than ever.

Dragging Oswald through the scrub just wasn't going to be feasible. Tucking Oswald's arms into the sleeves of the coat was easier than he expected. Fastening it closed to keep as much heat as possible around his friend, he managed after several tries to lift him over his shoulder. Not the most elegant of positions, but it was after all, how he had carried the other man the first time around.

Hooking the hamper in the crook of his elbow on his broken arm, he slid his hand under the coat. Clasping Oswald's belt loop with numb fingers, Ed was able to stabilize both Oswald and their provisions. With a hesitant, stumbling step he set off slowly, as more flakes fluttered down from the darkening sky.

After a fumbling start, where once or twice he almost dropped Oswald, he found a rhythm, step, breath, breath, step, lean against a tree, breath. It was slow going, and Ed had started to shiver in earnest every time he paused in their trek, but he pushed himself on. 

With the light failing it was becoming harder to detect tree roots, which were laying in wait to trip him up. And breathing was becoming a chore, his vision going black more than once due to lack of oxygen. 

The pain from his back and ribs where now his constant companion, if they didn't find shelter soon Ed was ready to just lie down and let the elements take him. Oswald's weight on his shoulder was the only focus keeping him going, he wouldn't allow his friend to share his fate.

"You would probably survive just about anything, wouldn't you Oswald?". Ed grumbled, wasting his breath as the edges of his vision went hazy. His breath rattled in his chest, physically exhausted he pushed on a few more steps before having to stop. 

Swaying dangerously, Oswald started to slip from his shoulder. Tightening his fingers in Oswald's belt, he slid them both to the ground, now speckled with a light layer of snow. Even though he was trying to be gentle, Oswald impacted the ground with a thud.

"Sorry... Can't... Go... On... Need a... Minute", Ed slumped down on the point of passing out. Lifting his face to the skies, he felt a new flurry of snowflakes land on his upturned face.

A vision of a warm fire, crackling in the hearth, Oswald beside him, a worried look marring his face. 

Ed's breath stuttered as he remembered the night as if it were only yesterday. Was this the point when everything went wrong?. Had Oswald known of his feelings even then?. 

His friend had seen all of him as no one else ever had, he had also been right about everything. Ed had just been to stubborn to admit it, how much he needed Oswald in his life. How he refused to admit his love for him, for the fear of rejection, and losing his only true friend.

Not that any of this mattered now, that ship had long sailed. Oswald didn't want him anymore, what did he expect when he had almost succeeded in killing the man he loved. 

Oswald may trust him again, but there was no chance that he loved Ed anymore. Oswald was many things, but he wasn't a masochist. Yet Riddler knew he loved Oswald, even after everything, something idiot Ed now refused to acknowledge, as he fawned over that insipid woman.

If idiot Ed hadn't interfered she would be dead now, he would finally be free to stand by Oswald's side once more. Ed's deluded feelings for her like vines, worming their way into him, tendrils taking root where they weren't wanted. He had sort to rip them out, but Ed had to interfere, just when he was finally making headway with Oswald.

"Oswald!". A groan by his side had him scrambling to clutch at the smaller man, as his eyes fluttered open briefly before rolling back into his head. "Oswald wake up, come on". His eyes flicked open, settling onto Ed's face with some difficulty. Oswald mumbled Ed's name, before losing focus as he lost consciousness again.

"Perfect, great help you are". Ed growled in irritation as he forced himself back to his feet, using the tree for extra support. 

His brow furrowed in consternation as a structure caught his eye through the treeline. Had he not had to rest he would have likely walked by without it even registering. 

Ed let out a whoop of joy that ended in a pained wheeze, but it was worth it, shelter was close, all they had to do now was get there and Ed was going to sleep for a week.


	3. Chapter 3

Getting to what turned out to be a small cabin, was easier said then done. Ed just couldn't muster up the energy to hoist Oswald over his shoulder again, and chose instead to drag his erstwhile friend by the hood of the coat. 

If the small kingpin had been awake, Ed is sure he would have something to say about having their hamper wobbling precariously on his stomach. So Ed was ever thankful for small mercies, that Oswald was well under sleeps grip.

The worry niggled at the back of his mind, Oswald should not be under for this long, or actually at all for that matter. As soon as they were safely under shelter he would try and raise his friend. 

A bleed on the brain was his major concern, but stuck god only knows how far away from help of any kind, Ed would just have to do his best, observe him as best he could until more proper medical attention could be sort. Brain surgery was a little out of his league in any case, and he doubted Oswald would really want him poking around in there anyways. 

Finally reaching their destination, Ed let Oswald down on the small porch as he lent heavily against the cabin door, his vision once more swimming. The cold gripped him making his teeth chatter, and every shiver sent fresh agony through his chest and back.

His lock picks were gone, likely lifted at the same time as his phone. Cursing through his chattering teeth he tried the door handle. Gasping softly in surprise as the door swung open with a squeaky Judder. 

A quick glance inside, showed furniture covered in dust sheets, splendid the place was empty. A confrontation would not go in his favor right now, Ed was under no delusions.

Heaving Oswald over the threshold and out of the thickening snow, he took great satisfaction in shutting out the elements, it wasn't helping with his full body tremors but the sizeable log pile next to the fireplace surly would. 

Falling to his knees, and shivering uncontrollably, he managed to stack several logs in the previously empty fireplace. Now all he needed was something to light it with, already looking forward to the expected warmth.

Shuffling over to Oswald, he unzipped the coat, and systematically searched through his friends pockets. He hesitated when it came to Oswald's trouser pockets before sliding his hand into the first one. The need for Oswald's lighter far outweighed Ed's own discomfort at the act. 

Coming up empty, he straddled Oswald's legs to easier access the other pocket. His slender fingers brushed against the cold metallic case. Pulling it free he rested his forehead against Oswald's chest, just a little bit longer then he could rest.

Oswald was comparatively warm, at least compared to Ed. Having secured his friend in the coat had helped him retain a fair amount of warmth. As soon as the fire was lit and he was certain that it wasn't going to die out, he wrestled Oswald out of several layers of clothing while moving him closer to the welcome heat of the fire. 

Divesting himself of his jacket and shirt caused quite a problem. His tremors had subsided somewhat, as he inspected the swollen and discolored skin of his arm.

Tearing the sleeve off his shirt he managed to splint his arm with a couple of reasonably straight branches that were clearly intended to be used for kindling. As long as he didn't move around too much, the bone should have no real problem setting correctly. With that taken care of, he pulled dusty blankets from the bed concealed behind a hanging curtain on the far side of the room. Stepping out of his trousers, he lay down behind Oswald. 

Shuffling close, he awkwardly tucked the blankets over them. The best way to stave off hypothermia was to share body heat, something that Oswald had more of than Ed did right now. 

Positioning his broken arm out of the way, he reveled in the heat radiating from every point of Oswald's body that his own was in contact with. He just needed to rest and warm up, then he could check on Oswald, not particularly looking forward to having the kingpins fury aimed squarely at him. 

Slowly his body relaxed, as his shivers subsided, even the twinges from his back were no longer enough of a distraction to prevent him from falling asleep. His eyes slid closed, as his arm pulled Oswald tightly against him, burying his nose into the smaller man's hair. 

Oswald came awake feeling incredibly well rested, he was warm although not particularly comfy, forcing one eye open he wondered what on earth he was doing on the floor. A puff of breath, ruffled his hair causing him to freeze mid stretch. Snapping his other eye open, He shifted his head around only to be met by the rather endearing sight of Ed, deep asleep. 

Oswald slowly raised his hand to remove the other man's glasses that were currently askew on his face, which surly had to be quite uncomfortable for him.

Ed screwed his face up in sleep, before burying his face into Oswald's shoulder. Something inside Oswald melted at the sight, tentatively bringing his hand back to Edwards face. He stroked shaking fingers across the other man's cheek. 

Oswald jumped to the only logical conclusion that their current circumstances dictated. He must have finally plucked up the courage necessary to tell Ed his feelings. Lifting the blanket only helped to solidify his hypothesis, seeing what little clothing remained on them both.

Looking around, he couldn't see much, the glow of the fire only went so far. Spotting a picnic hamper several feet away he came to the conclusion that they had decided to take a trip away, oh, a romantic break, just the two of them. Satisfaction at getting what he had wanted for so long, had him snuggle back into Edwards warm embrace. With a contented sigh he lay in the arms of the man he loved, marveling in how lucky he was.

Oswald would have chosen to stay there forever, but the floor really was uncomfortable and his leg had started to throb quite persistently. Removing himself from Ed's clinging hold sent an unpleasant chill through him. The aches and pains he felt he simply attributed to having fallen asleep in front of the fire. 

He wondered how much he had to drink, as a quite persistent pain made itself known behind his eyes. And no matter how hard he thought about it, he just couldn't recall much of anything actually. 

Maybe Edward was right and he should cut back on his drinking, but he had been under a lot of pressure of late, being the mayor and kingpin took a lot out of him. He was just glad that he had Edward by his side, he dreaded to think what his life would be like without Ed's steadying presents. Putting his memory loss out of mind, he's sure that it will all come back to him anyway, he shivered. 

Wrapping himself up in a blanket helped stave off the worst of the chill, as he shuffle inelegantly to put a few more logs on the fire. They must have been asleep for some time as it had burnt down to just glowing embers. Satisfied that the new logs had caught, he went looking for the bathroom. After freshening up he stumbled back into the limited warmth of the main body of the cabin. Kicking Edward with his foot as he made his way to the sofa. 

Ed whimpered in pain at the impact to his already bruised back. Coming awake abruptly. 

"Are you going to lie there all day or are you waiting for someone else to come to our rescue. Where the hell are we anyway, Ed are you even listening to me!".

Ed fumbled around for his glasses, finding them discarded on the floor he put them back on, turning his attention to Oswald. Ed was aiming for a sneer but it reformed on his face to more of a pained grimace as he tried to sit up, feeling stiff and breathless as he sent a scathing retort Oswald's way. 

"So the emperor finally awakens, if it wasn't for your idiocy, we wouldn't be here right now, can you not do anything without making a mess of it?". Ed's anger made his words bitter as they hissed forth, leaving him lightheaded and breathless. He really didn't want to fight, but somehow Oswald managed to press all his buttons, bringing out his own violent streak to match Oswald's own.

Ed took great satisfaction as he saw his barb hit home, Oswald's face turning livid at Ed's implication, well good, witnessing his friends fury helped to distract him from any lingering worry that he had held regarding Oswald's injuries. If he could rile the man up so easily then there was nothing wrong with his friend. 

With his worries now abated, Ed felt on a much firmer footing. Feeling more like himself than he had done of late, so long, goodbye, farewell, stupid, dumb, Ed.

Feeling re enlivened from his verbal sparring, he forced his aching body to it's feet. Oswald looked like he was going to sit there and sulk, but the petulant look on the kingpins face, was undermined by the blanket he had currently wrapped himself in. Resembling more the broken man that Edward had first befriended, back before his rebirth as The Riddler, than the universally feared Penguin. 

A pang of regret tried in vain to settle and take root, but that belonged to other Ed he was almost positive. Such an emotion had no place for the newly reemerged Riddler. Useless emotions were a weakness, something that The Riddler, with his stunning intellect had no need for, or wanted for that matter. 

Trampling it down, he preceded to make his way out of the room. A warm bath would help and give him the opportunity to inspect his injuries. And getting away from Oswald was probably a good idea. Why the man aroused such soft hearted feelings within him, was not something that he wished to look at too closely right now. 

Realizing too late that he probably needed wood for the burner used to heat the water for a bath, and in all likelihood would take some time for the water to heat up enough to do him any good. He cursed the fact that he would have to return to the main room, and more importantly Oswald, to get what he needed. Grumbling to himself, he turned around and smacked straight into the man in question. 

Oswald clasped at him too tightly, sending pain tearing it's way through him. He buckled under the intense wave, falling into the man's arms. Ed was unaware that he was capable of making such a noise, as he wailed. Oswald released him immediately, backing away from Edward as he apologized profusely.

"Oh god, Ed, I am so sorry, I am so sorry, what the hell happened to you?... Who did this?". Oswald's hands fluttered uselessly in the air, afraid of laying a hand on him again, least he cause him more pain. The concern etched on his friends features was something that he hadn't seen directed at him in quite some time. It was just the pain that made him breathless, it had nothing what so ever to do with Oswald, or the look that he was currently sending him. 

Oswald took the time to really look at him, noticing his arm was in a hasty makeshift splint. Ed watched his friend assess what Ed had likely been intending to do in the bathroom. Oswald pulled himself up to his full height, which given Ed's current bent position put them at eye level with each other.

"I'll be right back, stay there and don't move". Ed couldn't hold back a snort, surly he didn't look capable of moving, the more salient point was that he was comfortable with Oswald seeing his weakness. Why was it Oswald who always managed to get through his defenses?. Why was he letting him now?. 

With Oswald having left the room, he proceeded to bury his feelings once more. Edward may have deluded himself into believing that he was in love with Lee. But as much as those feelings of infatuation had leaked into him, he knew how he had once felt about Oswald. 

The Riddler, had known of his love towards Oswald in the past, but other Ed had wasted their chance. Love was just another pointless emotion anyway, one that he vowed that he would not be ruled by. There was no room in his life for romance or love, it was utterly pointless to even entertain the idea. 

Other Ed lent towards him, his reflection distorted in the surface of the water heater. "You really think that you can hide those feelings away, and you call me stupid!. You who faced death for him, and did you conveniently forget yesterday... When you protected him, carried him all the way here?. You're more like me than you might think". 

"I'm nothing like you, I saved him because he can be of use to me. Money, resources, nothing more". His own reasoning sounded hollow even to himself, was Edward really making him that transparent?.

"Yeah right, you keep telling yourself that, face it, soon you won't even be able to tell where you end and I begin, and there is nothing that the great and mighty Riddler can do about it. That also means having to deal with all those pesky feelings that you say you don't have. Well I know different". Reflection Edward fixed his glasses, smirking back at him, painfully uninjured, he rocked back on his heels and laughed at him.

Ignoring the more pathetic part of himself, he clutched at his ribs, hugging himself to combat the pain. Oswald's name came out as a whine, when he tried to call his friend back. What was taking him so long?.


	4. Chapter 4

Ed had started to shiver and shake violently from the cold, as his breath plumed in front of his face, with each whimper he emitted. As the minutes ticked by there was still no sign of his friend. What was taking Oswald so long?. All he had to do was grab some firewood and get back in here.

He tried to straighten up with the intention of going to get it himself, but a fresh wave of agony kept him bent over, when the bathroom door swung open. Oswald shuffled in, arms ladened with an abundance of wood, way more than they would actually need to heat the small water heater.

Dumping his load unceremoniously on the bathroom floor, Oswald's attention turned immediately to Ed. He seemed unsure of what to do next, hovering around Ed afraid still to lay a hand on him, until he noticed how much the man was shaking from the cold.

Removing the blanket that was still wrapped around his own shoulders, he draped it gently over Ed's, pulling it around him so that Ed was able to hold it himself.

Satisfied that he wasn't going to drop the blanket, Oswald busied himself with packing logs and kindling into the burner for the heater. Lighting it, Ed gave a sigh of relief as the bathroom started to heat up. 

Oswald helped him move closer to the heater and sat him down on the side of the tub, as they both waited for the water to warm. After several minutes of uncomfortable silence, Ed could tell that Oswald had something on his mind, but for some reason he seemed reluctant to talk about it. 

Ed really shouldn't care, and he told himself that he didn't care, but seeing as they were both stuck together for the time being, it wouldn't hurt to at least be cordial with each other. It would make the time spent in each others company more palatable. Sniping at each other took more energy than Ed was willing to expend at the current time. 

Besides it was actually quite pleasant to be spending time with his friend again. Even though it was Oswald's fault that they were in this mess in the first place. He had clearly stumbled into some scheme or other, with Oswald being the intended recipient, typical Oswald, dragging him into trouble, his lips twitched with an aborted smile. 

He huffed, Oswald most certainly had a knack for getting in and out of sticky situations, it might actually be fun to witness him get his way out of this one, with his help of course. Taking a shallow breath, he knew that he would probably regret asking, but Oswald liked to talk things through and something was eating at the man. It was unusual for him to be this quite.

Ed got as far as opening his mouth to voice his question, when Oswald set about running the bath. His query drowned out by the sound of rushing water and rattling pipework. He gave up for now, not wanting to waste his breath when he wouldn't be heard, and simply watched the pull of Oswald's romper suit across his slender shoulders.

He hadn't noticed before just how much weight Oswald had lost during his stay in Arkham. His suit had hid most of it and the firelight had not been bright enough for him to see clearly last night. Holding the other man against him, bone weary and fighting back pain while forcing his eyes to stay open, somehow he had missed it then too.

A pang of regret hit him from out of nowhere, Oswald would not look so scrawny had Ed rescued him sooner. Had he been aware of the situation that Oswald had got himself into, not buried under Edward's psyche. The fawning simpleton, hell bent on regaining some semblance of a normal, pathetically boring life, all while he struggled once more to regain control. He could have prevented his friend from looking so frail.

Well there was nothing he could do about it now, but he found the emotional feeling difficult to pack away. He watched Oswald as he pulled dusty bottles from the bathroom cabinet, inspecting each label before discarding them in a huff. 

The realization that this, studying Oswald as he was now, was something that he had done so often in the past. He missed it, watching this fiery, unpredictable man, even as he did something as mundane as search through a cabinet. The ache in Ed's chest intensified to the point that he had to force himself to look away, his glasses had started to mist up anyway.

Hardly lifting his head when Oswald gave a squawk of triumph. Returning to the side of the tub, he poured in a pine scented liquid, swirling it around in the water with one hand.

"I found some muscle soak, it should help with your injuries. The heat will help to, trust me I should know". Oswald blushed giving a small self deprecating laugh. "Of course you already know that, ignore me". Oswald stumbled, flustered. Ed watched him from the corner of his eye, as the smaller man behaved in an all too familiar way.

Cursing Edward for being so unbelievably blind, Ed wondered briefly if he was having a heart attack. The pain in his chest now a living entity. Just the reminder of how Oswald used to be, so attentive and caring towards him, made swallowing difficult, thanks to the lump that now blocked his throat.

Oswald found himself gathering armfuls of wood. He blanked for a second on why he was doing this, staring into the flames as they licked their way over a log. As it tumbled down further into the flames, the sound jarred Oswald back to the task at hand. Like a sleep walker suddenly awakened, he blinked through the sudden stabbing pain behind his eyes, as he resumed collecting the logs. 

Worried about Ed, who had dared to inflicted such injuries upon his Chief of Staff?. Retribution and reprisals would be swift. If they thought that just because Oswald was mayor, that they could get away with something so egregious as laying hands on his Edward, they clearly had no idea who they had messed with. But all that would have to wait, for now Edward needed him. 

Elbowing his way back into the bathroom, he was pleased to see that Ed had followed his advice and stayed where he was. Still sure that he had been brave enough to come clean with him regarding his feelings, and that they were even now on a secret, romantic get away, just the two of them, all alone in this rather rustic cabin. Oswald was still somewhat nervous on how he should act around his boyfriend?, lover?.

The awkward feeling persisted, their interactions until now were always fluid and seamless. Both able to understand each other on a level Oswald had never experienced before Ed. So why was it such a difficult task now, Ed was reserved, a fact Oswald put down to the pain he was in, but what if it was more than that?. Was Edward regretting starting something romantic with him?. 

Getting Ed to hold eye contact with him was virtually impossible. It was as if Edward was upset with him, or himself. So Oswald did the only thing that he could think of, to take care of Edward as his mother would once have taken care of him. 

Lighting the water heater, and running the bath. Inspiration had struck, as he handled one dust ladened bottle after another. Finding what he was after and pouring a generous amount into the bath water. 

He was aware of Edward's eyes on him, watching his every move. It had been unnerving at the start of their friendship, how intense the man was, studying him. But it had morphed into a kind of comfort. Knowing that Edward's full attention was focused squarely on him. If he was being honest with himself, he was also flustered about the prospect of helping Ed disrobe and getting him situated in the tub. 

Shutting off the water he helped Edward stand. Removing the blanket from his shoulders he folded it up wanting to put off stripping Ed as long as possible. Looking around, he placed the blanket on top of a old wicker washing basket. Turning Ed towards the tub, he offered to help him take off his undershirt. A brief flash of panic crossed the man's eyes, before Ed gave an infinitesimal nod for Oswald to continue. 

Oswald's hands shook as he slid the shirt up over Ed's head, gently maneuvering it over his bandaged arm. Discarding it on top of the basket, Oswald got his first look at Ed's back. The shock at seeing the swollen and discolored flesh now on full display, had tears threatening to fall. Oswald could tell straight away that at least two of Ed's ribs were broken. 

"I'm going to be honest Ed, it looks pretty bad. I need to make sure that the ribs haven't moved... And this is going to hurt".

Oswald aimed to keep his voice even, but knew he failed by the sound of Ed's breath, his shaky inhale before he whispered out a reply. 

"Do it... I'm ready".

Ed had tried to stay standing up straight after his shirt had been removed, but he wavered on his feet. Oswald was worried that he was going to fall into the bath, with how unsteady he was. Easing Ed over so he could hold onto the sink, he ran his fingers over Ed's back, pushing softly. 

He attempted to turn a deaf ear to Ed's whimpers and cries, but each one tore through him. He checked him as quickly as possible, not wanting to prolong Ed's agony more than was necessary.

Satisfied with his cursory check, most of the bruising was superficial, soft tissue damage. Ed's ribs were still aligned, and seeing as the other man was still breathing, it was unlikely that he had punctured a lung. Sending thanks to whatever deity watched over people such as themselves, Oswald knew he had dallied long enough. 

Placing his hands on Ed's hips, just above the waist line of his underwear, their eyes met in the mirror of the medicine cabinet above the sink. Ed was clearly having trouble breathing, his breath coming out in ragged little puffs. But he nodded back at Oswald to continue. 

Averting his eyes, Oswald lowered Ed's underwear, as the man then lifted one foot after the other, allowing Oswald to slide them away from him. Guiding him back to the tub he supported Ed by his good arm, releasing a relieved breath when Ed sunk down slowly into the water.

Fighting back a blush at Ed's nudity and not wanting to break the silence, Oswald left the bathroom with the intention of finding towels. In his flustered state he almost completely walked past a tall cupboard, only noticing it at the last moment. 

Searching inside he pulled out two threadbare towels, when they had been new they had obviously been expensive, as they were still incredibly soft despite their age. The same went for the wash clothes that he found on a lower shelf. 

Returning to the bathroom Oswald refused to even glance in Ed's direction, as he held out one of the wash clothes for Edward to take. Making a general swirling motion in the vicinity of Ed's private area, he knew that Ed would understand it was intended to protect his modesty. 

A breathy chuckle from Ed as he took the offered cloth had Oswald rolling his eyes. As he made his way to the medicine cabinet, he heard the water sloshing as Ed sank lower in the tub. 

It looked like Ed was in luck, as far as pain relief went. Oswald found an abundance of medication. Selecting naproxen and oxy, he filled a water stained glass that was resting on the sink with fresh water. 

Turning around to find Ed with his knees up out of the water, and his head resting back on the end of the tub. He had removed his glasses, probably when Oswald had left the room. 

He looked relaxed as he lay in the water with his eyes closed. Thankfully he had used the wash cloth to cover that part of his anatomy, or Oswald wasn't sure he would have been able to approach Edward, had all of him been on full display. It was difficult enough as it was, Oswald struggled to keep looking at Ed's face and not give in to the growing temptation to ogle his boyfriend. 

Ed would have loved to tease Oswald, seeing how uncomfortable the man had become due to his naked state. The desire to preen and draw attention to all his naked flesh on full display. Being the exhibitionist that he is, was one of the reasons he had stretched himself out in the bath. Helping to dispel the last of the conflicting emotions that Oswald had bought out in him. Flaunting his attributes placed Ed on much safer ground. 

Any further thought of antagonizing his friend, was shelved for another time. When he was a little less banged up he would look forward to getting a rise out of Oswald, but for now the heat of the water was starting to ease some of the pain away.

Oswald stood at the side of the tub, a grimy glass of water in hand. He handed it over along with two small blue pills and two bright pink ones. Beyond caring what pain relief Oswald had managed to find, doubtful that it was anything other than generic drugstore fair. He swallowed them down with a small mouthful of water from the glass. Taking a few more sips for good measure, he then handed the glass back to Oswald with a small smile to show his gratitude.

Leaning back against the tub he studied Oswald once more. The blush high up on his cheeks, that Ed knew was a direct result of his attraction to him. The flex of muscle in his arm as he returned the half empty glass of water in his hand to the edge of the sink. He felt the smile creep onto his face and couldn't think of a single reason to banish it. Oswald was far enough away from him that he didn't even need his glasses to see him clearly.

The medication kicked in quicker than Ed had expected, it coincided with Oswald stopping what he had been doing and going rigid, as his whole demeanor changed in an instant. 

Had Ed been paying more attention, maybe he would have realized that there was something not quite right with his friend. As the pain receded for the first time in hours, Ed groaned in relief. Closing his eyes he completely missed the look of panic and confusion that flashed across Oswald's face as he left the bathroom in a hurry.


	5. Chapter 5

Oswald sat staring into the flames, he would need to add another log or two but for the moment his mind was firmly elsewhere. He was sparing verbally with Ed one moment, it had been beyond amusing to watch Ed attempt to storm out. With his injuries it had been more of a pained shuffle which Oswald had quite enjoyed if he was honest. Then somehow he had found himself standing in the bathroom. 

A very naked and wet Ed stretched out, without a care in the world. Obviously he was taunting him, Oswald no longer put anything past the man, he knew first hand how vindictive and manipulating Edward Nygma could be. That was the least of his concerns, how had he got there?. 

A brief flash of kneeling near the fireplace is the only solid memory he has before he had looked up into the bathroom mirror and seen Edward reflected back at him over his shoulder. 

Ed must not find out that he is losing time, it's a weakness that any would exploit. As much as he now trusts Ed, they are still on somewhat shaky ground. The friendship is still too tentative for Oswald to lay himself bare as far as Ed is concerned, never again can he afford to open that door. The past will have to be buried if they stand any chance of renewing their friendship.

He wonders if there is any way he can remember, but it doesn't matter how hard he tries it's all a blank. His head hurts, a constant pressure behind his eyes and apart from the usual aches and pains, he feels normal. 

He remembers the blimp, the fight and subsequent crash. He can't recall how they got to the cabin either. He has had a concussion before, but this is new, the losing time. The only upside is that he isn't alone.

Hopefully with Ed being in pain due to his injuries, he might not be up to his usual mental acuity. As long as he doesn't do anything too outrageous when he blacks out, Ed might very well not even notice that there is anything wrong. It's a shallow hope, but it's all he has to cling to right now.

When he gets back to civilization, he swears that Jerome and his merry cohorts are going to pay dearly for the indignity that they have subjected him to. Why bring Ed into this though?, what was that ginger sap playing at?. Ed was doing that stupid riddle factory thingy, last he knew. So how had he ended up being tied up on the blimp?.

The obvious choice was to go and ask Ed, it's not like there was much else for him to do. He could kill two birds with one stone, show Ed that he wasn't going to play his game, that he was completely unaffected by Ed's state of undress. All the while finding out what Ed's part in all this was, Oswald couldn't see The Riddler working with those loose cannons. But he hadn't foreseen him working with Barbara, Butch and Tabitha either.

The doubt started to edge its way into his thoughts, was everything that Ed had done for him recently been an elaborate ploy to ingratiate himself into Oswald's good graces. Would Edward go so far to earn his trust, only to betray him once more?. 

The seed of doubt was firmly planted, and unless Ed could come up with a satisfactory reason behind his appearance in this fiasco, Oswald had no choice but to watch his suspicion grow.

Throwing the extra logs onto the fire, he made his way back to the bathroom. There was really no point in putting it off, might as well question him now. Ed's state of undress may actually work in his favor in this instance. 

Glancing down at himself he briefly contemplated getting dressed, but decided against it. It would only act as an added distraction, the longer he took getting back in there, the more likely it was for him to suffer another black out.

Even though he convinced himself that Ed no longer had a hold over him, and he was perfectly fine with Edward being in the bath. The minute that he opened the door and caught sight of Ed, deeply relaxed and half submerged, the water lapping gently against his chest as he breathed. Oswald realized that he may have made a mistake.

Okay, yes, he conceded that this probably wasn't one of his better ideas. Edward lay with his eyes closed, his mouth slightly open as he breathed. The pain lines that had become etched into his forehead, had all but disappeared. All Oswald could do was stare. When was the last time that he had been able to witness Edward in his stillness?. 

The very fact that the man before him was naked, had suddenly become unimportant. To see Ed at rest, the constant nervous energy that the man usually exuded, suddenly nowhere to be seen. That, more than anything else had nostalgia grip. 

The pang of regret at all that the pair had lost, destroyed by Oswald's own hand out of petty jealousy. If he were to be given the chance to change his fateful decision, he knows that he would in a heartbeat.

Even after everything, and all his current doubts about Ed's involvement in their current circumstances, he accepts that he is still very much in love with Edward Nygma. 

He highly doubts that anything will ever change that fact, somethings in life are immutable, and Edward being his one true love is just another simple fact of life. One that Oswald will just have to learn to live with, funny that it was so much easier to accept when the man in question wasn't in front of him. The old adage of out of sight, out of mind has never been more true than it is now.

Ed looks like he has fallen asleep, and it gives Oswald the time he needs to get his feelings back under control. Edward having already made his quite clear, in regards to anything of a romantic nature, where Oswald is concerned. That should make things easier for him, but it doesn't matter how hard he tries to accept that Edward could never love him. A part of him still hopes, ridiculous as it is, that Ed does in fact have those kind of feelings for him. 

And there lies Oswald's dilemma, if it turns out that Edward is working with Valeska, Tetch and Crane, for whatever reason. He knows in his heart that he won't kill him for his transgression. Not with the flame still burning for his friend, coupled with the endless desire for Ed to reciprocate his feelings. 

To help banish his thoughts and feelings, returning to a much safer place. And honestly because Oswald is petty and doesn't see why Edward should be the one to relax, he leans over the tub to flick water in Ed's face. He doesn't even try to stifle his laughter, as Ed splutters awake. Flailing around in the water, only made Oswald laugh harder, as Ed squinted up at him, his confusion evident.

"What... Oswald, did I fall asleep". 

Ed blinked up at him as he reached for his glasses. Ed's reactions were sluggish, and his pupils were extremely dilated. Oh good, if Ed was on some pretty good pain medication, it might have the added bonus of loosening his tongue. Getting information out of Ed was starting to look easier by the second.

Oswald would have liked to sit down while he interrogated Ed, but the washing basket looked like it would collapse the minute he so much as lent against it. So he opted for the next best thing, and reclined against the sink. 

He would have dearly loved to have his cane to lean on, but he doesn't remember seeing it anywhere on that accursed flying contraption. Or this ramshackle cabin either. 

Ed was still blinking at him, but at least he had managed to get his glasses on. He blew air up onto them to try and dispel the condensation, with little effect. Ed didn't appear to be thinking straight, or he would have removed them rather than doing something so stupid. This was going to be far too easy, Oswald chuckled to himself. Drawing another confused look from Ed.

"What is it Oswald?, you have that look on your face".

Ed tilted his head so he was looking at him from under the rim of his glasses, it made him look even more ridiculous than he did a minute ago. Oswald was tempted to just remove them, but feeling somewhat spiteful he left Ed to struggle with them instead. He was beginning to feel more in control of the conversation, but there was always a possibility that Edward was faking the effect of the medication.

"What exactly were you doing to end up on the blimp Ed?. I didn't think that you of all people would be working with Valeska".

Ed latched onto the name, his brow wrinkled as he shook his head from side to side. He lifted his uninjured arm out of the water to push his glasses askew, before removing them completely. He waved them at Oswald, tutting.

"Valeska, Valeska. Ohh, the circus freak who broke out of Arkham, the one that has been all over the news".

Ed bit out a harsh bark of laughter, rolling his eyes at the absurdity of Oswald's question.

"I wasn't working with him, what kind of idiot do you take me for, it was Crane?".

Ed sent him a scathing look at Oswald's apparent stupidity. So he was correct, Ed had been working for the trio. So what exactly had been their game plan?, frame him for the attack on Gotham?. It still didn't explain Ed's presents. They had very helpfully left Edward with his knife so that he could cut their bindings. Something more was obviously going on, but what?.

He would find out, play along with Edward's game for now, without revealing his hand. Oswald accepted that he had mixed feelings about it all. Knowing that he was right to suspect Ed for being a part of the scheme hurt. Just the fact that once again, Edward Nygma would use their friendship for ulterior motives. That their friendship wasn't real. He had fervently hoped that they had put the past behind them, once and for all. But now Riddler had aligned himself with a new power base.

Oswald quietly seethed, as Edward swayed slightly in the tub, sloshing the bath water around absently with his movements. Waiting for more questions from him, if Ed's myopic stare was any indication. Oswald pursed his lips, holding back his anger. His voice several octaves higher when he finally spoke.

"So you were working with Crane, why?, enlighten me Ed, what did you stand to gain?. I didn't think that you would have anything to do with his experiments. Or was I wrongly assuming that you were more intelligent than that".

Ed missed the angry tone of Oswald's voice completely, smirking back at him, showing more teeth than any man Oswald had ever known.

"You really know how to flatter a guy Mr Penguin, that goes right to my ego".

Ed fluttered his lashes, fanning himself with his glasses. That infuriating smile never wavering.

"But no, I have no interest in Crane's little fear experiments. I merely wanted to purchase a small sample of his toxin for my own use".

Oswald gaped, surely he hadn't intended to use it on himself, he had after all heard one or two worrying things regarding Riddler's actions before Oswald's own miraculous return from the dead. Barbara Kean had very loose lips, and he had been made aware of Edward's rather uncouth drug habit, while he had been presumed dead. 

Edward wouldn't be nearly insane enough to make use of the fear toxin, what on earth would posses him to do something that irretrievably stupid.

"You were going to use it on yourself?".

Oswald squawked at Ed incredulous, leaning over Edward in panic and fear. What had happened to cause such suicidal behavior. It helped to explain in his mind why Ed had intended to die, rather than give Oswald up to Sofia. The man had a death wish, and Oswald was terrified of losing him. He would not hesitate to do anything necessary to ensure that Edward stayed breathing.

"What?... No... I was going to use it as a punishment for losing in the riddle factory. Honestly Oswald". Ed snorted in amusement before continuing. "Use it on myself, pfhh, what kind of idiot would do that?. But it doesn't matter anyway, someone, probably Tetch, clubbed me on the back of the head before I got my sample. They took my money too". 

Ed made a pathetically over dramatic sad face, before breaking into his winsome smile. Opening his hand for an extra flourish, he forgot that he was holding his glasses. They slipped from his grasp, tumbling into the bath water with a splash. Ed didn't appear to care, as he squinted up at Oswald's face, his smile morphing into something fond and familiar.

Oswald stood back away from the tub, his concerns about Ed's involvement somewhat appeased. The doubt was still present but was already starting to recede. It didn't mean that he was suddenly going to trust Ed completely, those days were long gone. For now he was thinking in less hostile terms, at the very least he would be prepared if Edward did make a move against him. 

He needed to distance himself, because he had almost, just for the briefest of seconds, been overcome with the strong desire to lean in and kiss that smile off Edward Nygma's stupid face.


	6. Chapter 6

Ed felt pretty good all things considered. He was warm, and the bath water had lolled him into a restful sleep. Thanks to the painkillers he was able to breathe somewhat more easily. But his thoughts had a way of scattering, leaving his thinking clouded. He's sure that he only dropped off for a short while, content that Oswald was watching over him. 

It had felt like an eternity since the pair had been this close and comfortable in each others company. Despite his reservations regarding their renewed friendship and their unfortunate predicament, he vowed to make the most of their time together. For reasons that lay just out of his grasp right now, he would like them to start anew. 

He found his tongue loosened, answering Oswald's questions without much thought. It was a surprise to learn that Crane and Tetch weren't working alone, but what did it really matter after all they were both stuck here. Hard to get retribution on Valeska, when he needed help getting in or out of a tub. 

It's been less than 24 hours and already he's irritated by his injuries. How the roles are now reversed. Oswald will have to be the one to nurse him. The thought of being waited on by The Penguin was, he had to admit, somewhat satisfying.

But they had to return to Gotham, the people of the narrows were fickle and unless he made a prompt return, he would see the numbers fall at the Riddle factory. Not that he was able to put on much of a show with his current predicament. But Lila might be willing to play more of a part, at least until he was healed. 

It was more for the fun of it all, than the money. The adulation to be stood in the spotlight, adored. The chance to show off his superiority to the rabble, to hear their rapturous applause, it was all just so addictive. 

Ed sank further into the water, waiting for Oswald to either question him further or insist on him getting out. The man had been silent for some time while he had become lost in thought. Cracking open one eye, Oswald had his back to him. 

He was having fun riling Oswald up with all his flirty banter. With his inhibitions lowered, he could see no logical reason not to give into the temptation. See how far he could push the other man before his inevitable snap. 

He was still aware enough, despite the narcotics causing through his blood stream, to see the effect that he was having on his friend. Oswald may not love him anymore, but he was still very much attracted to him. Ed would most definitely use this knowledge to his advantage. 

'Of course you will'.

Ed snapped his attention away from Oswald to glare at the shimmering image of Edward, as he loomed into perfect focus from the surface of the bath water. Ed's sudden movement caused the pain in his ribs to bite, letting out a shallow hiss of air from between his clenched teeth. He glared at idiot Edward to make him go away. 

'Please, as if I'm scared by you. You don't even understand why you enjoy flirting with him so much, do you?. And you call me the idiot... Feeeellingggss'. 

Reflection Edward scoffed, enunciating the last word with such dramatic flair, that he almost believed that Edward was the Riddler, not him. He smacked the surface of the water driving Edward away momentarily. Splashing himself in the face in the process. This just seemed to amuse Edward more, his laughter reverberating around Ed like a tangible thing.

He had inadvertently drawn Oswald's attention, with his attempt at banishing his lesser half. Had he been thinking rationality he wouldn't have let his annoyance show. Oswald hovered, hands fluttering in the air above him, before landing warm and reassuring on his shoulder. 

"Let's get you out Ed, and I'll re-rap your arm".

Oswald's eyes were filled with compassion. Ed refused to respond to the taunts from Edward, as he continued to make what could only be described as sappy noises. Oohing and ah-ing at his friends caring attentive actions as he helped him out of the tub. 

Wrapping a bath towel around him, Oswald reached into the tub dissolving the image of idiot Edward, as he pulled out the plug, fishing out Ed's glasses for him as well. 

Ed was overcome by the sudden urge to hug Oswald. It took him completely by surprise, overwhelming him to such an extent that he even took a step closer to him, reaching out his arm. His breath seized in his chest as he tried to shake away the impulse. 

Thankfully, Oswald mistook his action as him being unsteady on his feet. Swiftly shuffling him from the bathroom, to sit on the couch in front of the fire. 

Ed's erratic breathing was easily attributed to the exertion, Oswald would never know that he was on the brink of a minor panic attack. The Riddler would not permit feelings of any kind, dictate his actions, especially where Oswald was concerned. 

This was all Edward's doing, he had no interest in love with anyone, it was a weakness. One that The Riddler had attempted to rid Edward of due to his emphatic pursuit of Lee. He would not be dragged into the same infatuation with that woman, and any lingering emotions that he held for his friend would be safely buried. Never to see the light of day. 

Villains did not get happy endings, with criminal, sociopathic kingpins, or self appointed queen's of the narrows. To think otherwise was pure folly, a risk not worth contemplating. But due to the elevated levels of dopamine, causing through his cerebral cortex. Combined with some pretty potent narcotics, he was struggling to keep Edward out. 

He was beginning to loose his grip on himself. Edward's identity was slowly meshing with him, blending them together, and he was powerless to stop it.

Oswald was flummoxed by the sound behind him for a brief second. Not comprehending where he was, then he remembered. Ed. They are in a cabin, a weekend break... or not, everything is a jumble. His head hurts, worse than the time Strange brainwashed him. But when he turns to find Ed in the bath, his thoughts coalesce. He's here with Ed, the only reason they would be together in the bathroom given both their state of undress, is if they are in fact a couple. 

Ed would never permit such a intimate situation from occurring, if he wasn't completely comfortable with the person present. Put instantly at ease, he rests a reassuring hand on Ed's shoulder. 

Helping him out and quickly covering his nudity with a towel. Turning back to the tub to hide his reddening cheeks, and let the water out. Noticing Ed's glasses in the bottom of the bath. Fetching them out, he rubs his thumb over the cracks in the lens. 

Why something so innocuous, would stir such a quintessential feeling of desolation within his heart, is something he will ponder on at a later date. His first act is to take care of Ed, who even now wobbles precariously on his feet. He takes charge, ushering Ed back to the main part of the cabin. Seating him on the couch close to the fireplace to keep him warm. 

He goes looking for their luggage, but apart from the picnic hamper, the cabin is devoid of their belongings. Their discarded clothing is in a small pile on the floor. Oswald stoops to collect it, noticing that the sleeve of Ed's shirt is missing. Glancing to his partner, he sees the missing sleeve securing his broken arm. More worrying is the absent look on Ed's face as he stares, unseeing into the flames. 

Were they involved in an accident on their way to the cabin?, is that why Ed is injured so badly?. It would certainly explain the pain in his head, along with the aches in his back and leg. That he'd initially attributed to his discomfort from merely sleeping on the floor. 

He moves to the window, lifting the dusty curtain. Through the grime on the pane, he can make out the blanket of snow. The white glare obscured every few seconds by a new flurry, that doesn't show any sign of stopping any time soon. 

It's no wonder that it's so cold, but they appear to be miles from anywhere. Just his casual glance revealed trees as far as the eye can see. The only sounds are the crackle of the fire, Ed's labored breathing and the occasional soft plop of falling snow, as it melts and slides off the roof of the cabin. 

Whatever happened to them, their stuck here. Ed is certainly in no fit state to travel, even if it wasn't snowing up a storm. 

Returning to Ed's side, he starts to undo the binding on his arm. The swelling has gone down since it was originally wrapped, he knows from experience with his leg, that it will need to be bound repeatedly. He works slow, to avoid causing Ed any more pain. Laying the arm across his lap to keep it steady. 

Ed shifts around to make the job easier. Oswald can feel Ed watching him, he risks a quick look at him, only to find Ed's eyes fixed firmly on his face. Oswald can't find the inclination to look away. The firelight dancing across half of his face, gives Ed the appearance of two different men. It's gone just as quickly, the warmth in his eyes, trained with complete absorption on Oswald's face. The gaze causes him to swallow nervously, it sounds unbelievably loud given the silence. 

His thumb rests on Ed's wrist, he can't tell if the rapid pulse he's feeling is Ed's or his own. They are just sat there, staring at each other. He has stopped working on the sleeve, his hand brushing against the fabric. Neither of them move as the moment drags on. The sound of their breath almost matching, inhale, exhale.

Ed can't seem to tear himself away, he's never felt so cared for. Just the simple action of this man who has violence etched into every cell of his body. Somehow still has the capacity to care so deeply, astounds him. Idiot Edward has to be subjective, won't let him have this moment, snarling at him, shaking him from his trance. 

'He needs us to get back to Gotham, he'll use you to get his revenge. You're an imbecile if you fall for this act. We both know that he of all people, uses weaknesses against you. It's his thing, he will sacrifice anyone to get what he wants, or have you forgotten'.

A flicker of doubt creeps into his synapses, multiplying exponentially. Edward is right, throwing his own words about the man, back at him. But Oswald's different now, he endured the indignities of Arkham, for a child. Turned his back on his revenge, something that Oswald of old would never do. To save his life. When given the choice, Oswald chose him.

'That's because you're more use to him alive, it was nothing personal. He wants to use our exceptional intelligence to become king, take back Gotham, that's always been his goal'.

'It does sound like him'.

Edward might have a point, but he can't think clearly, not with his brain so impaired. Food, he needs to eat something to help dilute the narcotics. Then he might be able to think straight, more coherent. He needs to unravel Edward's psyche from his own, remove the tendrils. He wants nothing of Edward, he is better than him in every way, stronger, smarter.

He turns his head to the flames once more, breaking the moment. Fighting the emotions that had almost damned him. Having come so close to crossing the line of friendship, by almost allowing a baser instinct to drive him. The desire to take, to taste, had all but consumed him. Until Edward had broken through the spell, the desire so strong, to give in and just kiss Oswald. 

"Thank you".

Ed clears his throat, his voice scratchy. Unsure if the sentiment is aimed at Edward or Oswald, or both. Oswald broken from his reverie, continues bandaging his arm. The gentle pressure causing an ache that helps to focus his thoughts. Oswald finishes, tucking the cuff securely so it won't unravel. His arm is placed in his lap, as Oswald stands. 

Ed wants to reach for him, make him stay, but aborts the movement by squeezing the glasses in his hand. Feeling the frame flex under the pressure, he tries to relax his grip. 

Oswald returns having collected his clothing from the bathroom. He blinks as he finally remembers that he is still only wearing a towel. Oswald helps him stand and in a reversal of earlier, redresses him. Handing Ed a towel he has fashioned into a makeshift sling for his arm. With his arm now supported, he slides his glasses back on, forcing a smile to his lips.

"There are sandwiches in the hamper, I think it would be wise for us to eat, then get some sleep. You took a pretty nasty hit to your head, you were unconscious for quite a while".

His tone of voice is mater of fact, devoid of his earlier concern for Oswald's well-being. It's also lost it's flirtatious edge, he's still too shook up to be playful, and the pain from his ribs is making itself known. Cutting through the medication, he can't risk taking any more, not around Oswald. Certainly not while Edward is so close to the surface wanting to seize back control.

Food and sleep, maybe then he will feel more like himself. The longer he spends in Oswald's company and away from that woman, the more likely it is that Edward's tenuous hold will slip for good. 

Once Edward is gone, he will finish what he started. Lee Thompkins will die by his hand, this time he will do it himself. I'm the revealer of masks. When I appear, friend becomes foe. And the one that you love becomes the one that you hate. She will never see it coming. Betrayal. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ed sniffs the sandwich that Oswald has just handed him. He's fairly certain that they are safe to eat, if Tetch has laced anything with psychotropic drugs it's likely to be in the wine. Any taste easily obscured by the acidic nature of the drink combined with its high alcohol content. 

It's still a risk but honestly he is so hungry, if there is going to be some unpleasant aftereffects then so be it. Even though the sandwiches had been sealed inside a Tupperware container, the bread has gone dry and started to curl at the edges. But as he consumes the first bite, he could be eating the finest cuisine. 

Swallowing with only the bare minimum of masticating, he quickly devours the first sandwich. Holding his hand out for another before Oswald has even had a chance to sample his own. Ed really didn't realize how ravenous he was, forcing the last mouthful down his throat he asks Oswald to pass him one of the cupcakes.

The most feared kingpin of Gotham, huffs out a bark of laughter at Ed's antics, passing him the container with a overly fond smile. The cupcakes are far too sweet and after eating one, although still hungry he opts for a bottle of water. Oswald grabs himself a cupcake and groans obscenely. Ed forces himself to ignore the thoughts that Oswald's noisy vocalization have conjured.

With some effort, Ed gets to his feet with a groan of his own. Moving across the room to the bed, he collapses down onto the mattress. The pillow smells musty and at any other time, Ed would never lay his head on anything so unpleasant. But right now it feels heavenly like he's floating on a cloud. 

The bed springs creak as he wriggles gently to alleviate the dull throb from his back. Sighing in bliss he pulls the covers over himself to ward off the sudden chill. Being further away from the fireplace he can already feel the drop in temperature.

Ed's just on the cusp of sleep, when the bed dips as Oswald moves around attempting to get comfortable. He freezes in shock as Oswald shuffles himself close and mindful of his injuries the smaller man engulfs him with his body. Snuggling up to Ed with a contented little breath, Oswald rests his head on his shoulder. Ed forces himself to relax, turning his head he leans his cheek against the crown of his friends head.

It's the warmth from Oswald's body that he seeks, not the closeness to be pressed against another body. Nor the connection between two people who may or may not still harbor a myriad of emotional attachments to each other. 

'Yes just for warmth'. 

Ed's not sure if the voice he hears is his own internal thought or Edward's. Either way he chooses to dismiss it. Moving his fingers across his chest to reach for Oswald's hand, where it lays just below his collar bone. 

He hesitates for a couple of seconds before entwining his fingers. Resting the palm of his hand against the back of Oswald's. The angle isn't great, and already he can feel the pull from his tendons in his broken arm. But he still has enough medication in his system that it's not as painful as it could be. 

Oswald's breathing is shallow and rhythmic, he's fairly certain that the man is already asleep. Ed tilts his head slightly, brushing a kiss to the top of Oswald's head, eyes squeezed tight shut. Overwhelmed with the urge to cry for some unfathomable reason. 

Oswald's fingers flex around his own, causing him to move his head away. Opening his eyes his gaze now focused on the wood beam ceiling. The pain in his chest is back and he knows that it has nothing to do with his injuries. Being friends with Oswald is going to be complicated in his current fragile state. 

Until he can convince Edward that his way is the right way, or manages to cage Edward's consciousness up for good. He knows that he needs to distance himself from his friend, before he does something that everyone will regret. Likely destroying their friendship for good.

He can barely feel Edward now, but the emotions that the other identity has conjured refuse to subside. The Riddler cannot afford attachments such as the one Edward wants with Lee Thompkins, and most assuredly not with Gotham's current kingpin. He doesn't have the luxury of acknowledging his love for the man nestled against him. The longer he spends in Oswald's company the harder it will be to deny his desire. 

They would truly make a magnificent team, if they were to work together in harmony. Dredging up their past and allowing old hurts and desires to resurface would only result in destroying them both before they have a chance to terrorize Gotham. Make the average citizens tremble and quake at the very mention of The Penguin and The Riddler. 

Ed no longer wishes to be Oswald's enemy. Lamenting the role reversal will do no good either. Now that he is the one in love with his best friend, while Oswald learnt that lesson long ago. He will never open his heart to Ed again, no matter how fond his feelings are towards him. 

Ed shivers clinging to Oswald, this right now, is the only time that he will allow his weakness to show. With Oswald asleep he will be unaware of Ed's crippling weakness and therefore unable to hold it against him. The thought calms him enough that he let's sleep take him, there is no way that Oswald will ever learn of his true feelings. It's for the best as they would only destroy each other if Oswald ever found out. 

Oswald lay in Ed's arms, just resting against his shoulder as Ed held his fingers in such a gentle and loving way. He felt the soft kiss placed upon his head, fingers curling around Ed's reflexively at the action. Mindful of his partners pain, he understood that Ed was deep in some internal conflict. He knew not to push or disturb him, letting Ed mull things over on his own. 

Well aware of Ed's occasional internal conflicts, having witnessed them once or twice. He recognized the signs and knows that this is something that he can't help him with, as much as that pains him.

Ed had explained it to him back when he had been recovering in Edward's loft apartment, how his alter had taken control and stolen his dead girlfriend. Leading him on a merry chase at the GCPD. 

Oswald doesn't completely understand, but sees what his beloved Edward can become when both sides of the man work together. Something has stirred a conflict of interest it seems. He's observant enough to know that it's more than his injuries that Ed is battling. 

When they return to Gotham maybe he should lighten Ed's workload, he's obviously stressed. Helping him run the underworld, combined with his duties at city hall, leaves them both with little time for themselves. This weekend break would have been just the thing, to recharge and spend more time together. 

He curses that they were involved in the accident, but it's typical Gotham, throwing stumbling blocks in the way. Ed will have to take things more easy now until he is fully healed. So the accident might be a blessing in disguise if it results in Ed easing up some.

It's a shame that Tarquin is so useless and incompetent or he would delegate Ed's duties more evenly. But that can all be sorted out when they get back, he knows that he will have a fight on his hands. Ed will ensure that his itineraries are completed from his sick bed, if Oswald let's him. He can't help but worry about Ed, but dwelling on it all now only hurts his head more. Forcing himself to sleep like Ed suggested will hopefully take care of his persistent headache. 

He dozes on and off for several hours, moving his leg at one point to rest it over Ed's. Fully waking up he finds himself in bed with Ed. The pair for want of a better term are cuddling. 

Ed has his arm securely around his shoulders, while his broken arm rests across Oswald's hip. His face is pressed to Ed's chest, inhaling the scent of pine with every breath. Oswald swallows at the intimate situation, his first instinct is to push Ed away from him, hard. 

But Ed is still very much asleep, tiny snores puff out of his mouth above Oswald's head. He's a selfish man, and as long as Ed remains unaware of their actions, just this once he will relish this. Lightly brushing his lips to Ed's chest, he can't help but think that this is what they should have had. 

If only life was not such a cruel mistress, taking away his happiness at every turn. He concedes that some fault lies squarely with him, if only he had been brave enough to heed his mother's words. Instead of acting so vindictive removing Isabella, he should have trusted Edward to make his own decisions. Should have told Ed how much he loved him, and let him choose between them.

But the past cannot be changed, and Edward has repeatedly made his feelings clear. Oswald will rule alone, no one to share his triumphs with. Their friendship is the most he can hope for and even that is on shifting ground. If Ed were to wake to find Oswald as he is now, nothing would hide the look of revulsion that he is likely to send his way. Oswald can't allow that to happen, not with how bruised his heart already is. 

He moves away so as not to wake him. Going to the bathroom first, making it quick due to the cold that has gripped while they have both been asleep. 

Hastening back to the main room, the fire is almost out. Burning embers do nothing to ward off the freezing air. Oswald adds more logs, hoping that they catch. He fans them pleased to see the fire starting to blaze. 

He needs to plan a way to get back home. His head still hurts, throbbing away with his pulse. Thinking of anything is difficult, but he tries to ignore the pain as much as possible. It's something that he's grown used to over the years with his leg.

He needs to know what has happened to his city in his absence. Surely Valeska that insane clown had a contingency plan in place. At the very least the blimp and it's poison cargo is taken care of. He single-handedly saved his city. Okay Ed may have had a hand in helping, not that The Riddler would want people's thanks. Ed so badly enjoys playing the villain, and Oswald concedes that Ed is a sight to behold. He even grudgingly admits that he is proud of Ed's achievements. 

Even when they were enemies Ed got the upper hand. He will never admit that to him, the man's ego is far too big as it is without having the Penguins praise to inflate it further. He would never hear the end of it if Oswald was ever stupid enough to reveal his true feelings on the matter. 

Now he finally understands Fish's sentiment, when she had let her creation live. Ed may argue the fact but without him, The Riddler would not have risen as far as he has, or will, without Oswald's influence.

Could it possibly be that Ed was right all those years ago, maybe fate really was playing with them. Forcing them back together at every turn. Whether as friends or enemies, Oswald has a feeling that their destinies are entwined. 

He's under no assumption that Ed will be willing to help him when they return to Gotham. The Riddler has prior commitments, he will rush back to that woman in the narrows and his deadly game show. At least he has his accord with Butch. Money does not buy friends, but it sure does purchase muscle.

A low whine captures his attention, it would appear that Ed is awake and in considerable pain. It cuts Oswald like a knife, he should not be able to feel this deeply anymore. Yet, after everything they have put each other through, Oswald still cares for Ed's well-being. He takes a second to compose himself before going to offer assistance. Ed is truly a pitiful sight to behold. 

"Do you want some pills?".

Oswald had been aiming for scorn, or at the very least mild annoyance. But concern was clear in his question. Ed tried to focus on him, making a valiant attempt to sit upright. He failed miserably on both counts, falling back onto the bed with a whimper. His broken arm had fallen out of the sling at some point during the night, bounced on the mattress adding to Ed's pain.

"No".

"Seriously?. Really Ed, you can't even move. Give me a minute and I'll see what I can find".

Shaking his head at the stubbornness of the man, he made his way to the bathroom. Ignoring Ed's assertion that he didn't want anything for the pain. If they weren't trapped in a cabin in the woods, he would let his friend suffer. As he actually needs Ed's help now, he would rather have him medicated and able to move. Instead of writhing in agony, distracting him from formulating a plan to get them safely back to Gotham. 

The irony is not lost on him, he knows that he made a bad patient when Ed had rescued him from the woods. Now Ed has chosen to fill that role. Well jokes on Ed, as Oswald is not a patient man. The Penguin will not be playing nursemaid to Edward Nygma.


	8. Chapter 8

Oswald busied himself with gathering up the bottles and strips of medication that he found in the bathroom cabinet, returning to the foot of the bed with his bounty. He watched Ed flounder still rather pathetically where he was attempting to sit upright. 

Rolling his eyes at his antics, which he found rather amusing. To think that it was Ed who had once accused him of acting like a child. Well, he conceded that might be true, but the performance that he was now privy to, certainly helped to put things into perspective. 

"Here, take something, I don't care what". Oswald tossed the pills onto the bed within Ed's reach. "But I will not listen to your whining when there is plenty of medication for you".

With his arms crossed, and a very familiar angry glower on his face, he stood over him waiting for Ed to stop acting like a child. Ed glared back, but if he was aiming to look threatening, it was a rather pitiful attempt on his part. 

After several minutes had elapsed and Oswald still refusing to budge from his spot at the bottom of the bed, Ed took the hint and started to rummage through the pills. Inspecting each strip and bottle, discarding all but a small bottle of aspirin. Ed shook the bottle at him, grumbling out a "Happy now?".

He watched as Ed struggled to open the cap one handed. Flinging the bottle in Oswald's direction in defeat, a petulant look etched on his face. Oswald couldn't contain his laughter, it made his head pound, but by god was it worth it, if only for the look of irritation that Ed shot back at him. 

"You're the one...erg... who insisted that I take...ergh... something, make yourself useful and open the...ahh... damn bottle".

Ed's little snit would likely have had more of an effect, had he not gasped in pain throughout his tiny tirade. Oswald almost felt pity for him, almost.

"Ed, you and I both know that you need something a lot stronger than aspirin. I am going to need you at your best if we have any chance of coming up with some way to get us back to Gotham".

He could see Ed process what he'd just said, he couldn't understand why Edward was so reluctant to take a much stronger medication. Oswald was sorely tempted to just drug him himself, but that would put their newly formed partnership at risk, something that he could ill afford at the current time. 

Ed picked up a strip of medication, popped out two pills and promptly crushed them between his teeth. He winced at the obviously bitter taste as the narcotics hit his tongue, as Oswald passed him a bottle of water. Satisfied when Ed took several large swallows to wash it down. 

Oswald couldn't help but stare at Ed's exposed neck, how it flexed tantalizingly as he gulped down the water. Oswald found his mouth going dry, but refused to give in and look away. 

Even as battered and bruised as he was, Edward Nygma was far too damn attractive. Spending time together was awakening all the feelings that Oswald had tried so very hard to bury.

"Satisfied?". Ed breathed out the word, and it did nothing to help Oswald's current train of thought, with how suggestive he sounded. Damn the man, it was probably unintentional. But it didn't seem to matter how abrasive they were towards each other, all Oswald wanted to do was take firm advantage of the fact that Ed was at his mercy on the bed. 

Turning away before either one of them could make the situation any more awkward, Oswald limped off to the kitchen area to scrounge up something edible for breakfast. Hoping against hope, that the cupboards at least held some dry goods that hadn't been nibbled by rodents. 

Ed relaxed back on the bed waiting for the medication to take effect. Holding the strip up and squinting to see just what it was that he had just taken, groaning when he saw it was Oxycontin. Quite a high dosage as well. Already he could feel the edges of his mind going fuzzy, along with Edward laughing hysterical as he loomed fully formed into his line of sight. 

"Morning, sleepy head. Oops, guess you really didn't mean to take that now, did you?". Hallucination Edward was wearing a much more vibrant green than Ed was used to seeing him in. 

More of himself was bleeding into Edward. "You are correct, I still feel exactly like me, just that little bit better, it works both ways though". Edward hummed at him in thought, "How do you feel about Lee for instance?". The smirk on Edward's face looked awfully familiar.

Ed found it impossible not to think of that woman now, even though he knew what kind of underhanded trick his other was trying to play, his thoughts now overtaken by her. 

His disinterest was still there, but it was now softened and slowly dissolving by the memory of the way her hair smelled, the sway of her hips, as she walked away from him. He felt a swell of interest as Edward showed him her long shapely legs, glimpsed through the slit in the back of her figure hugging dress. He couldn't deny that she was a beautiful woman.

Every attempt to force the image from his head failed abysmally. Movement drew his attention, as Oswald returned to stand at the side of the bed, where the hallucination of Edward had just vacated, after tormenting him only seconds ago. He was holding a bag of dry oats looking triumphant. 

Without giving it any thought what-so-ever he pulled the diminutive kingpin down onto his chest. The action producing a squeak from Oswald and a grunt of pain from his own lips, as his ribs protested against the added weight. 

Slotting his mouth against that of his friend, he pushed all the desire that Edward had awakened for that woman, Lee Thompkins onto Oswald instead. Opening his own hunger for the man, he held nothing back. His mind and body singing. 

Oswald's reciprocation had him deepen their kiss, tongues coming into play. Two could play Edward's game, it was about time that he faced up to how he still felt about Oswald. 

His hand curling into Oswald's hair, the strands feather soft on his palm, as he started stroking the base of his ear with his fingertips. He nipped at his friends lip, growling deep in his throat, he became irretrievably lost. 

To finally get to kiss him after all this time, after having repressed the urge for so long. Right in this moment, he couldn't grasp why he had ever thought that this was such a bad idea. 

Edward was blissfully silent, whether in shock at his actions, or finally accepting his own longing for the man in their arms, Ed didn't know. All he cared about was that Oswald wasn't putting a stop to this, and if anything, his desire matched his own. Ed was finding it difficult to keep pace with his friend.

Oswald had situated himself more comfortably on Ed's stomach, relieving the pressure on his broken ribs. Now that the smaller man had him effortlessly pinned to the bed, it would appear that Oswald had no intention of going anywhere. 

Ed gasped as his friend moved his lips across his jawline, forcing his head up to latch them onto his neck. Ed's pulse raced as he felt teeth on his jugular, nothing could stop his eyes from closing as he swooned into the sensation. 

"Oh god, Oswald!". His tongue was slow as he slurred his speech, head spinning. Every thought drifting away from him before it had a chance to fully form. 

"Stop this... hmm... ahh... you're going to ruin... mmm... everything".

Edward sounded like he was struggling to hold it together, with his eyes closed, he missed his hallucination wavering, eyes blown wide with want. Edward let out a shuddering breath, as Oswald teased his teeth down their throat. Nipping at the tender flesh, before soothing it with the flat of his tongue. 

Edward's hallucination disappeared, as they both gasped at the pleasure coursing through them. "Oswald, hmmmm!". The breathy exhale was all Edward, as Ed let him feel all of the sensations for himself. He allowed Edward to take back full control. 

Edward clutched at Oswald, heart racing. Wanting his lips back on his own. His movements sluggish and slow as he steered Oswald's face to his own. Lips gentle and languid, Edward hated that he wanted this so much, but couldn't find the energy to fight it. 

That Riddler knew how hard he had tried to hide his true feelings behind manufactured ones for Lee Thompkins. Transferring his love for the best friend he ever had, onto a woman who had begrudgingly shown him a shred of kindness. Only for her to use them both for her own ends, solidifying her position in the Narrows. 

She couldn't fix him, because it was all in his head. When he was with Oswald, he wasn't this damaged, broken thing, as they both wanted the same thing, Oswald. He had been fooling himself, mistaking his affection towards her all along. 

Only realizing now, with Oswald's lips on his own, that it was gratitude, not love that he felt towards her, for showing him kindness. Why had he been fighting himself all this time?, he couldn't think straight. 

The medication was working its way through his system, not just numbing the pain, but dulling his thoughts, making him drowsy. None of that mattered, when the only one who had ever truly loved him, was kissing him back. It made his head spin. 

Oswald had returned to awareness, holding a bag of oats. Ah!, he must be making them breakfast then. He understood only the bare basics of how to make porridge, so he shuffled his way back to the bed to ask his boyfriend for instructions. 

Breakfast was completely forgotten, when he found himself pulled down on top of Ed. Before he had chance to even think about complaining, Ed was kissing him for all he was worth. Pleased that whatever had been bothering Ed, was now no longer a factor, he returned the affection wholeheartedly. 

This weekend away had been a truly marvelous idea, getting away from the pressures of his Mayoral duties. Away from the prying eyes of his aids and the press, who were sure to twist their relationship into something sordid. Skimming his lips down the length of Ed's throat, he moved to relieve the pressure from his Chief of Staff's chest, mindful of his injuries. 

Oswald abandoned all propriety, marking up the tender flesh of Edward's neck with his lips and teeth, as his name was uttered from the other man's lips so beautifully. Ed pulled him into a kiss so soft, that he thought that his heart might just break at the display of love. 

That he had Edward by his side and in his bed, was more than he had ever hoped for. Someone who he could share his life and achievements with, and Edward was as thoughtful as he was efficient, smart and deadly in equal measure. Oswald could not ask for a more perfect partner to run Gotham with.

Ed's kisses were becoming uncoordinated, his lips barely moving, as he was pulled swiftly into a drug induced sleep. Oswald placed one last kiss against his now slack lips, before removing the strips and bottles of pills from the bed. Worrying about how much Ed must have taken, if they had knocked him out. 

He would attempt to make porridge as best he could, and wake Edward when it was ready. Remembering when Ed had once mentioned that sleep was conducive to the healing process. It was only porridge after all, how hard could it be. 

Oswald stood stirring the lumpy grey mush, reminiscent of the disgusting slop that passed for food at Arkham, when he cried out in pain. Dropping the spoon it clattered to the floor, as a lance of white hot agony ripped through his head. 

Taking deep breaths as the pain slowly receded, he stared at the bubbling mess, confused. What had he been doing?.

Turning off the stove he checked on Ed, surprised to find that he had gone back to sleep. Oh thank Christ, it didn't seem like he had done anything out of the ordinary, he'd just been making breakfast. At least this latest blackout hadn't been witnessed by Ed. 

So far he's certain that he hasn't done anything even remotely out of character, and he has clearly only been making what might pass for porridge this whole time. He remembers going to the kitchen to look for something to eat for breakfast then nothing, until he found himself staring at the porridge. He let out a relieved breath, his panic subsiding. 

Gripping the counter in frustration, this couldn't keep happening, it was too much of a risk. What if the head injury had done serious damage?. How was he to take back his place as King, if half the time he couldn't remember anything that he'd just done?.

Riddler must be dreaming, there was no other logical explanation for the unlikely occurrence that idiot Edward, seemed to be in agreement with him for a change.

"You were right, but it doesn't matter, it's too dangerous for us to reveal our weakness". Edward paced around the green space in their head, chewing on his thumb. Before looking at him directly as he continued talking. "He desires us, but we both know that after everything we have done to him, that he no longer loves us, and he never will again".

"Agreed". Riddler blinked against the now flashing green light, reminiscent of the loft on Grundy. "But we can still be with him, working together. Stand at his side, this time as his equal".

"Can we?" Edward turned on him, sounding angry. "After admitting how we really feel. It won't be enough. You shouldn't have kissed him". Edward lamented, resuming his pacing. 

"It will have to be, it's what we deserve". Riddler sounded defeated. "Our feelings may change in time". Edward looked doubtful, but his face fell in misery, turning his back on him. 

Riddler needed to give them both a shred of hope, something that they could cling to. "Oswald is unpredictable after all. Even I don't know what he's going to do, He's our ultimate puzzle".

"The mighty Riddler admits his faults, really you do sound more like me". Edward was clearly amused, but his comment had hit home. 

"Hmm, we have a choice Edward, but I think it would be good for both of us, we can help him take back his throne". Riddler didn't like that he wanted Oswald's approval so much, both of them did. Oswald's validation was the only one that mattered, and there was their weakness, it wasn't just love. 

They had both become too entangled already, or maybe they had always been like this. They had to agree to do this together now. They were out of options. Edward laughed but it was devoid of his earlier amusement, bordering on hysteria. 

"Crud, why not. We can't go back to Lee, and we have nowhere else to go, he does trust us, but he can never find out how much we feel for him. He will use it against us the first chance he gets. Just as we did, if we are going to remain his equal he must never learn our secret".

"Agreed, we have no time for romantic entanglement, we still have the Riddle Factory to run. We help him get us both back to Gotham, secure his position as king, nothing more".

Pain and heartbreak was etched onto both their faces as their pact was affirmed. Consciousness slipping through their fingers like sand, as the opiates flooding their brain slowed their synapses, oblivion beckoned. 


	9. Chapter 9

Ed became conscious of an annoyingly persistent noise, cutting through the vale of sleep. He struggled to wake, his eyelids heavy. He would have dearly loved to have been able to get the noise to stop, but his mouth and tongue felt numb, refusing to work.

The noise reshaped into a voice, brain-cells still somewhat sluggish, it took longer than usual for the words to make sense. It was definitely Oswald, and just by his tone Ed could tell his friend was becoming irate. 

If his lips had been working he would have smiled at the all too familiar annoyance. "Breakfast is going cold, if you don't want to wake up and eat it..." he heard the smaller man huffing, _"Ed!!..."_.

Groaning was the only response he could muster, finally prying his eyes open, the smell of overcooked porridge hung heavy in the air. His synapses started firing, first informing him that food was a truly spectacular idea. Before remembering that his brain had gifted him a truly stunning drug induced dream. 

A shiver bought back the pain in his ribs, but it was dull and only a mild distraction. Sitting up wasn't a pleasant experience by far, but by the time he had accomplished the task, Oswald was passing him a bowl of gray sludge. 

The first spoonful stuck to the roof of his mouth, gumming his teeth together unpleasantly. Swallowing the lumpy slop was even worse, but it was better than anything he had been forced to eat during his stay in Arkham. 

Oswald had taken a seat beside him on the bed and didn't seem bothered at all by the consistency or the taste. Eating his own bowl with gusto, Ed attempted to copy him. He needed the sustenance, but it would taste better with some sugar or honey. He doubted that the meager supplies in the cabin included either. It was a small miracle that his friend had found anything still edible. 

He stirred his spoon around the bowl, not usually one to play with his food. His thoughts consumed with his dream. Which had been nice he admitted to himself, their kisses had been both gentle and incredibly passionate. But the more that he was waking up, the more his dream seems less dreamlike and more importantly, like something that had actually happened. 

Side eyeing the former Kingpin, Oswald showed no signs that their kisses had actually occurred, which was confusing him. More so than the fact that he felt more in harmony with himself. He was Ed Nygma, but he was also the Riddler. But he can't recall exactly how that had happened. 

If their shared kisses had in actuality only been inside his head, or an hallucination bought on from the narcotics, surely he would be able to tell the difference. 

Although it wouldn't be the first time that he'd hallucinated Oswald under the influence of pills, this did feel slightly different. Talking to Edward inside his mind, he received no response from him. He was sure that Edward was still here somewhere, they felt more connected. 

Ed gasped at just the wrong time, having been in the process of swallowing down another spoonful of breakfast. Coughing and spluttering his memories turned green, with their amicable understanding suddenly remembered. The narcotics still dulling his thought process, both identities had come to an agreement. 

"You shouldn't have kissed him", rang clear and deafening, reverberating around his skull. No... No.... No.... What had he done?, what had happened to make him give in after all this time?. 

The firm thumping against his back, helped him expel the lump of goop clogging his airway. Drawing in a ragged breath, the thumping turned soft, rubbing up and down his back, soothing, comforting, so unbelievably tender, Oswald. 

Ed couldn't help but lean into the gentle touch, turning his face to his friend, he was about to make a huge mistake and claim those lips once more. Only to find Oswald retreating with his now empty bowl. Watching his back as he lurched, uncoordinated to the small kitchen. 

Ed frowned in confusion, before shivering much more violently. The cold this far away from the fire had started to bite into him. Dragging the blanket with him as he shuffled over to the edge of the bed. Standing on shaky legs he struggled to wrap it around his shoulders, when firm hands lifted one side and draped it over him.

He reveled in the heat of the smaller man against his back, arms gentle as they guided him over to the couch. The warmth of the fireplace warmed his face as Oswald helped him sit down. His shivers causing him to groan as his ribs moved, pain slowly radiating across his chest. 

The painkiller's were still holding the worst of it at bay, but his own words hurt more than all his injuries combined. "He no longer loves us, and he never will again". They echoed sinking deep, burrowing down, pain radiating off the words in waves.

"Who would love a freak show like you?". Butch's words reverberating on repeat. A needle stuck in the groove of his memory.

He could blame his melancholy on his lowered thinking, his injuries or the untenable situation that his other had forced him into with Lee Thompkins. None of it made a difference on the actual emotion itself. The list was endlessly unraveling, and at the heart of it lay his own failings where Oswald was concerned. 

They had both been blind to their friends love, letting it slip through their fingers, denying it's existence when Oswald had laid his heart bare. Severing it forever with their need to avenge a woman who was nothing more than a reminder of their past mistake. 

Edward had been right to question their vulnerability around Oswald. How it was them now pining for the man, who has moved on from his own weakness. Hardened his heart towards them. Ed wants to turn back the clock, correct his mistakes, but it's not possible for them to do so. 

The couch dips as Oswald sits by his side, the closeness warms him physically but inside he might as well be frozen in ice once more. Displayed as a constant reminder that Oswald's love for them came with too high a price.

He can't help but glare irritably into the flames. Lost in his own thoughts, he's too slow to respond, sat immobile as Oswald rests his head gently on his shoulder. His friend's hand entrapping their fingers with his own. The pressure and movement of the other man's thumb, caressing his knuckles in a circular pattern finally registered. Breaking through his contemplation.

This wasn't desire, this was something more. Ed inclined his head only for Oswald to brush his lips on his own, tentative and soft, as he raised his head. His friend closed the minuscule distance between them as his mouth pressed more firmly but no less gentle.

Ed wanted to weep, kissing back out of reflex, but this couldn't be real. Oswald was using his love against him, just as he knew he would. Underhanded manipulation to ensure his cooperation, that was all this was. He had shown his true feelings under the influence of the medication and Oswald would use him to his advantage. 

Breaking the kiss was harder than it should be, wanting to fall into it even knowing that it meant less than nothing to his friend. _"Oswald!"_. He swallowed the urge to lash out or maybe even breakdown, extracting his hand he muttered "I need the bathroom". Standing he held the blanket in a white knuckle grip and shuffled his way out of the room. 

Closing the door behind him he let the tears come. Leaning heavily on the sink he searched his reflection, complicated emotions were not his thing or Edward's either. His mirror image gave him nothing, only showing him his tear stained face and the reddening flesh on his neck. The visual reminder of how it felt to have Oswald's mouth on him.

"What do we do now?". His reflection was silent, staring back at him with no answers. 

As Oswald placed his bowl in the sink, he chastised himself for almost revealing his feelings for Ed. The affection that the man seamlessly pulled from him, how soft hearted he was being, caring about Ed's injuries. It all had to stop. 

Edward Nygma would like nothing more than to use the one last shred of compassion that he held for him, to gain the upper hand. Their feud may be over for now, but it could so very easily reignite into the all consuming inferno that it once was. 

Oswald was The Penguin, destined to have all of Gotham under his feet. Under no circumstances would he let The Riddler interfere with his goal. 

They had worked together before amicably, back when their animosity was still fresh. Now should be no different. Once they return to his city, Ed could leave his side and likely would, without so much as a backwards glance. Return to the Narrows and Jim Gordon's ex girlfriend.

She had already turned him into her puppet, pulling the Riddler's strings with empty promises. It would all inevitably end in tears and Oswald wanted no part of it. The sooner they went their separate ways the better. 

Distance would enable him to rebuild the wall around his heart, that Ed had already started to chip away at. Every moment in his company caused it to crumble, threatening to disintegrate at the least opportune moment. He cannot make that mistake again. He can no longer afford to let his heart lead his head.

But this is Edward Nygma, the one and only man who has managed to break through all his defenses. His best friend, his one true love, his worst enemy. Edward is all these things and more, the longer they spend together, the more the ground shifts under his feet. 

A flair of pain sliced through his head, derailing his train of thought, his vision swimming, turning black. 

Ed groaning had him quickly move to assist his boyfriend. Helping him with his limited mobility by securing the blanket around him. He steered him towards the warmth of the fire as he felt Edward shivering. Sitting him down carefully so he could let the heat of the fire ward off the chill. 

Edward appeared to be deep in thought as he gazed into the fireplace. Oswald wanted nothing more than to smooth away the frown from his face, remove his worries. Resting his head against him and holding Edward's hand was the least he could do for him. Show him that whatever was bothering him, that he wasn't alone, Oswald was here for him. 

The kiss seemed to be the next logical step, and any of his own worries regarding affectionate displays, had been put to rest thanks to Ed's enthusiastic kisses earlier. The first brush as their lips connected had his pulse jumping with the sheer thrill of it.

It was over far too soon, as Ed made his excuses that he needed the bathroom. He tramped down on his embarrassment, Edward had just woken after all, of course he needed to use the facilities. 

But the look on Edward's face as he had all but fled, had been more than that of a man uncomfortable with the urge to relieve himself. Something was wrong with his boyfriend, he had seemed upset, and almost looked as if he were about to cry. 

Panic seized him, was his first assumption correct. Ed was having second thoughts about their relationship?, surely not, if their earlier kisses were any indication. Edward wanted him just as much as he wanted Edward. So it must be something else. 

Fine then, when Ed returned he would simply ask, communication was key to a stable relationship. Had he not been honest with Ed regarding his feelings they wouldn't be where they are now.

It appeared that it was his turn now to study the flames, as they licked their all consuming way over the logs, devouring them with their heat. Leaving behind blackened husks and ash in their wake. Burning everything to cinders. 

Ed attempted to even out his breathing, wiping away the trails of tears. Crying would accomplish nothing, neither would his self pity. He would prove to Oswald that it was simple desire for him, no feelings attached, most certainly not love.

It was a risk that would still leave him open and vulnerable, but he had little choice now but to hide behind a base emotion. Oswald would seize the opportunity to further develop their partnership, in another altogether more carnal direction.

If his memory was correct, and it always was being eidetic, he couldn't play off his kisses and more importantly his response to them as a joke or distraction. Oswald's response to that would be dangerous to calculate.

He had unwittingly revealed more than he had ever wanted to, just by how passionate and loving he had been with Oswald. The man wouldn't believe him for a second if he tried to play it off as anything other than carnal desire. 

Even with his lowered inhibitions bought on by the narcotics, even Oswald would never believe that a side effect of the drugs is heightened attraction.

This is all on him, he doesn't even have the luxury of laying the blame on Edward, although he dearly wishes that he could. 

The Riddler doesn't hide himself away in a bathroom to avoid his problems like some clueless nincompoop. Even though that is exactly what he is doing, too afraid to face his friend. But he needs to pull himself together, formulate a plan so that Oswald forgets the true secret behind his kisses, and only focus on what Ed is now willing to offer him. 

"This is a dangerous game, it contains far too many risks, you can't seriously believe that he will accept this". Edward whispered frantic and jittery as he finally appeared. 

"Of course he will. Who wouldn't want me... us...". Ed corrected himself quickly, not wanting to do anything to destabilize their newfound agreement so soon. 

"Just for the record... this is a terrible idea, but we are out of options". Edward pouted before his reflection vanished from the mirror.

"Duly noted". Ed spoke to the empty room, splashing water on his face to wash away the last remnants of his tears. His fingers lingered against his lips, before trailing down to the mark on his throat. Forcing a smirk onto his face, he had lingered for long enough.

If Oswald Cobblepot wanted to play games, Then Ed would just have to show him how talented he truly was. The Penguin may be King of Gotham, but The Riddler is a criminal genius, there is no way that Oswald can win against him.


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm a criminal genius, there is no way that Oswald can win against me". Ed clung to this thought as he started to shiver violently. The bathroom was unbelievably cold, he had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he missed the plums of breath, crystallizing in the air in front of him. 

Curling his uninjured arm across his ribs, he shuffled painfully as fast as he could, to get back to the main room. His back twinging with every awkward step, but the expected warmth from the fireplace kept him moving. Almost forgetting that it would bring him face to face with Oswald once more.

He at least had the foresight to shut the bathroom door behind him, before stumbling over to rest against the back of the couch. Such a small distance had left him ridiculously short of breath. It seemed almost impossible that he had carried his friend such a distance to get to this cabin, when now he could barely make his way several feet from the bathroom.

Oswald appeared unaware of his presents, it was more than likely that he was simply ignoring him, probably still sore about the abrupt ending to their kiss. Ed needed to get a grip of himself and painkillers were definitely looking good right about now, especially considering that he no longer had to worry about the threat of Edward taking over. 

They needed to come up with a plan of escape, getting them back to civilization, before the snow got any worse, or they would be stuck out here. What meager provisions that were currently available to them would quickly run out, and The Riddler would not starve to death. His epitaph would not read something so mundane, he knew that Oswald would feel the same. 

The Riddler and The Penguin would not succumb to something as simple as starvation. When they inevitably met their demise, it would be under circumstances much more dramatic and properly fitting of the pair. Not wasting away from lack of food, in some long forgotten cabin in the back of beyond. 

But traversing the frozen landscape, seemed to be an insurmountable feat right about now. When he couldn't even summon the energy to move from his position, to sit himself down on this ratty old couch.

His groan ended up being more an exhalation of air, than an actual sound, as he lent forward to readjust his glasses. Using his good hand to push them back into place, while side eyeing Oswald as he did so. But the other man still seemed totally oblivious to his return, as his friend sat immobile, staring blindly into the flames.

"A little... help...". Ed mustered up enough breath to finish the sentence. "Wouldn't... go... amiss!". His vision started to swim, turning black around the edges. So much so, that he completely missed the look of utter confusion, that flitted onto his friends face.

Oswald frowned, before snorting in amusement at seeing Ed's current predicament. He was still shivering rather pathetically, as he slowly rested his forehead on his arm.

Ed could tell that he was just on the point of passing out, when he felt strong hands grasping onto him. He would have sighed in relief, if he had the breath to spare. 

His brain understood that the lack of oxygen was caused by his overexertion, combined with his inability to draw enough breath into his lungs. This knowledge didn't bring with it any consolation, it only angered him further. Forcing him to be so reliant on Oswald, which was an unfortunate position, one that he didn't want to be in right now. 

He needed to gain back the upper hand in whatever game they were playing with each other. Still dizzy and shaking he had no choice but to let Oswald guide him to the couch. Quickly fighting back the sense of loss as Oswald let go of his arms, as he eased himself back into the seat, forcing himself to take shallow breaths.

His glasses had slipped again, but before he had chance to rectify that fact, Oswald's hands were on his face gently using his thumbs on the bottom of the rims, to push them back into place. Ed couldn't help but lean into the touch, briefly closing his eyes to savor the sensation for a second, before he realized what he was doing. 

Tilting his head away from his friend, his smile of thanks came out kind of crooked. Ed's chest felt constricted as he broke eye contact. Oswald appeared to understand that he was making Ed uncomfortable as he removed his fingers from his cheekbones, where they had been resting in an almost caress. 

"I'll get you some water and pills, no arguments now. Then we can brainstorm and come up with a way out of our predicament". Oswald addressed the air a foot or so above Ed's head. It was almost like Oswald couldn't bare to look at him anymore, well that was unexpected and something that Ed intended to rectify. 

Just as soon as he was under the influence of some heavy narcotics, he intended to make his intentions quite clear. He must look a mess right now, but it hadn't dampened Oswald's interest so far. He's sure that his friend will jump at the chance of furthering their connection. 

He will just make his point clear that there are no feelings attached to the arrangement. Nope. None whatsoever. Ed groaned internally, why did he have to kiss Oswald and so stupidly reveal his weakness. It's too late for remorse and recrimination now, he will just have to win this game of wits. Feelings be damned.

Oswald returned quickly with a fresh bottle of water and a strip of tablets. Ed popped two out of the foil and crushed them between his teeth. Letting the bitter taste rest on his tongue, before washing it away with the water. As he swallowed he remembered another instance. The action so similar to when he had clung so fervently, to the hope of seeing Oswald again.

Well that wasn't helping his mood, Oswald was very much alive right now, and causing him no end of problems. Fixating on the past wasn't going to be helpful, unless... Ed struck on a plan. One so unbelievably simple, he didn't know why he never thought of it until this very moment. 

He flinched in surprise as Oswald covered him with a blanket. Before his friend had a chance to pull away, Ed latched onto Oswald's retreating hand. 

"Oswald... how can I thank you for all you have done for me?". Ed tried his hardest to look sincere, pleasantly surprised that Edward not only helped, but encouraged this plan. Schooling his features into a suitably appropriate expression. He was aiming for a coy and mildly flirtatious look, keeping things as subtle as possible, at Edward's insistence. 

Oswald huffed as he extracted his hand from Edwards grasp, his lips twitching irritably. Oh crud, he instantly recognized that look, and knew that whatever was coming next wouldn't be good. "Well _Ed_ , you can start by using that super smart brain of yours... **and figure out a way to get me back to my city** ". 

Ed sank back into the cushions, as the full ire of The Penguin was unleashed. The screech hurt his ears, making him wince at the outburst. Well done Edward, Ed knew that it wasn't his fault that Oswald was so unpredictable. But honestly, that was not the outcome he had been expecting.

Oswald had completely lost track of time. The dull persistent thumping inside his skull was making him irritable. He had looked around for Ed, but not seeing him in the main body of the cabin assumed that he was in the bathroom freshening up. His gaze had landed on the flames as he was waiting, becoming lost in the crackle and hiss as the old, dry wood was consumed. 

He sensed Ed's return and couldn't help but laugh at how pathetic he looked, how far The Riddler had fallen. It must be killing him inside, what with his deflated ego. Added to the fact that he was completely reliant on The Penguin. Oswald couldn't help but take a perverse pleasure at seeing him bought so low. 

Until Ed started to waver on his feet, ignoring his own aches and pains he rushed to assist. Not a moment too soon as the minute Oswald took a hold of him, Ed became almost dead weight. 

Worry swiftly pushed away any residual amusement that he had still been feeling, as he sat Ed down. Ed's face had turned an alarming shade of white, and before he quite knew what he intended, he found himself cupping Ed's face in the palms of his hands. 

Slightly flustered by his own actions, he covered it by gently re-positioning Ed's glasses for him. Hopefully giving Ed the impression that he had been intending to do that all along. He was somewhat taken by surprise as Ed leaned into the touch, Oswald's heart fluttered in his chest. Giving the thumping in his head a run for it's money. 

Their exchange quickly became awkward, as they both broke eye contact. Oswald barely caught the lopsided smile of gratitude as he was forced to looked away. He would not allow himself to be sucked so easily into old habits when it came to Edward Nygma.

Purely as a means of escape, Oswald fetched medication for his friend. Taking the opportunity to regain a semblance of control. At one point in time he would have given Edward the world had he only asked for it, damn it all he still would. And there in lay the problem.

The man had no compunction about using Oswald's inherent weakness, to get what he wants. But he knows Ed better than anyone. Underneath that flamboyant, egocentric, exterior lies a man desperate for attention and affection. Case in point his mockery of yours truly, imitating him in the Narrows. Ed's obsession on full display for all to see. 

His ridiculous riddle factory, and last but not least his disastrous pursuit of Lee Thompkins. Know your enemy, the woman is intelligent and worked out how to wrap The Riddler around her little finger. Spoon feeding him affection, just enough to get him to do her bidding, he would admire her if he didn't hate her so much.

So now is certainly not the time for Oswald to let Ed get under his skin. Not when he has his own problems to contend with, covering up any of his lapses is paramount. He will be far better equipped, when he gets back to Gotham and away from temptation.

With medication dispensed and an added layer of warmth, to cover Ed's lithe form from sight. The man's touch is like a brand, searing itself into flesh and bone as he attempts to distance himself. 

His current train of thought was likely only adding to his short temper. So when Ed had the audacity to utter those words "Oswald... how can I thank you for all you have done for me?". All breathy and with such a suggestive tone, his hand holding him captive, it was no wonder that he snapped. 

The look of hurt on Ed's face at his outburst, deflated his anger somewhat, at least enough to feign civility. The pain intensifying behind his eyes, enough for him to rub his hand against his head absently, taking a deep breath.

He still needed Ed's help to formulate a plan, but Ed was more of a hindrance right now. He would stand a much better chance of getting back to the city without Ed, send back help for him. But the very thought of leaving him alone in his current state, he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

"All of this... is just getting to me... forgive me my friend". Oswald sat himself down on the couch, keeping his distance from Ed. The silence was oppressive, as he returned his gaze once more to the flames. 

This was quite a dilemma, Ed was in no fit state to travel. Even if the conditions were mild his friend would still struggle, but with at the very least a foot of snow already on the ground. Adding the fact that the weather didn't show any signs that it was letting up any time soon. There was just no way that Ed would make it far. 

Oswald didn't want to admit that their best cause of action was staying put. He wasn't sure how long he could stay cooped up in close proximity to Ed, without crossing an invisible line that they had both firmly drawn. It would cause nothing but heartache and disaster. Leading to them likely killing each other in the process.

Maybe if they made it back to that infernal contraption, Ed could make that transcev...thingy work. After all it couldn't be that far away, he had been unconscious, and there was no way that Ed had carried him over such a great distance. 

"Oswald, what are you thinking?... You have that look, like you have a plan". Ed lent forward with a small whine that he quickly ignored, his lips twitching into a smile as he studied Oswald's face.

"That blasted blimp, it can't be too far... Do you think you can get the... What did you call it? ". He asked Ed. "Transceiver!" Ed answered him back, his tone flat but Ed's smile brightened, giving Oswald hope. "Right, that!. Could you fix it so we can radio for help?". 

"Oswald!, If anyone can do it, it will be me". Ed grinned back at him, looking smug. That man had no right to look so damn attractive while looking so self-congratulatory, when he hadn't even accomplished the task yet. He cringed internally at how much he was still in love with this man. Ed's breathy chuckle was doing nothing to alleviate the feeling either. 

"You have an answer for everything, don't you Oswald?. That's why this relationship is great". Ed laughed softly, beaming at him as he continued to ramble about power connectors and amperage. Oswald's brain had come to a screeching halt at Ed's use of the term 'relationship'.

"Relationship?". Oswald couldn't help himself, cutting Ed off mid flow. What had he meant?, surely that had been a slip of the tongue, but Ed had sounded genuine. For a wordsmith such as Edward Nygma, everything the man said had meaning.

"What?". Ed looked at him briefly confused, Oswald couldn't help but notice the look of panic as it flash across Edward's face. "Nothing". He waved his hand to dismiss what he just said. There was no point in muddying the water just yet, Ed's little slip up would be filed away for later. 

Right now they had a plan. Admittedly it wasn't a brilliant plan, they would both still have to find the crashed craft in the blizzard. And there was no telling what condition the radio would even be in, or even if it survived the crash. But Ed had sounded positive that he could get it operational, it was their only hope. 

"Shall we get to work?". Oswald patted Ed's knee as he stood, before moving over to their clothes. Ed sat in open mouthed horror, barely daring to breathe. "Well done. Marvelous job, couldn't have done it better myself... _Idiot!_ ". Edward sat next to him in the exact spot that Oswald had just vacated, shaking his head in derision.

Ed slid his hand up under his glasses and rubbed at his eyes, before pinching the bridge of his nose. Oh god, what had he done?.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays everyone, sorry this chapter took so long.

Oswald had collected his clothes and vanished behind the door for the bathroom, leaving Ed to castigate himself over his Freudian slip. Or more precisely, Edward was doing it for him. 

"Well, what are you going to do next?. Relationship?. Really?. Get down on one knee and propose why don't you?". 

Edward was pacing in front of the fireplace, becoming more agitated with each pass. "Don't worry Edward I have this covered, he will never know how we really feel... Wonderful, just... grh!". Edward glared at Riddler, shaking his head as he continued to pace.

"It will be fine, we will figure something out because we always do. Your dramatics aren't helping". Riddler sank back into the couch, closing his eyes, as Edward's constant pacing was dizzying. 

"My dramatics!, You're one to talk, had you not forced me to face my own feelings for Oswald, this...". Edward gesticulated wildly. "Would not be happening right now".

"Oh please, Oswald already knows that you're in love with him". Riddler bit back, seething, not entirely sure why that made him so angry. 

"What?... how does he know?... ". Edward stopped dead in his tracks. 

Riddler tried his best to ignore him. "Me on the other hand, I'm an enigma". Riddler perked up with a smile, energized enough to sit forward letting out a small groan of discomfort, finally relenting and acknowledging Edward. 

"It's perfect really, I'll just blame you if Oswald brings it up. That leaves me free and clear". Riddler's grin was growing by the second. "You're the lovesick moron, and I'm his partner in crime". Riddler sat back with a breathy chuckle, overly pleased with his own reasoning.

"What do you mean that Oswald knows that I'm in love with him?". Edward stared, his apparition mildly threatening as he stood still waiting for a response. 

"Oh Edward, you really are slow on the uptake aren't you?. He's known for a while now, 'I can't be bought, but can be stolen with a glance'... you gave him a love riddle you dope... Ohh, and let's not forget your little heartfelt, 'I would do anything for you'". 

Riddler shaped his features and syntax to match Edward's exactly, intentionally mocking Edward for his startling obliviousness. "Trust me he knows. He even told you had you been paying attention and listening, and not lamenting the loss of that blonde doppelganger".

"What... No... That's not...". Had Edward needed to breathe, a steadying breath wouldn't have gone amiss right about now. Instead, the hallucination wavered, distorting like static on an old TV screen.

Still somewhat fuzzy and out of focus he continued, slightly calmer. "That was not a love riddle to show my feelings for Oswald... At least I don't think it was... ". Edward frowned in confusion for an instant, could his subconscious have presented him with the riddle to reveal his feelings for Oswald without him being aware?. 

Quickly dismissing the train of thought, now was not the time to go delving into mental gymnastics to find a solution, there would be plenty of time for that at a later date, Edward continued. 

"As for listening to Oswald, if you remember he said it would change us, the cold blooded murder of someone we love. We have the same eidetic memory, and in case you missed the point we are just fine thank you, it didn't change us, not in the way that Oswald meant". 

"Maybe that's because Oswald is still very much alive". Riddler snapped. "Yes, I seem to recall how fine we were, we didn't fracture or take an obscene amount of drugs to hallucinate our dead best friend, leaving me to take control... Oh wait...". Riddler covered his mouth with his hand, breathing in sharply, dramatically faking shock. 

The action was painful, but he was on a roll and wanted to prove his point. "That's exactly what we did. Once again you missed the point because you were too busy denying your feelings".

"Why must you insist on bringing that up?". Edward scowled at Riddle, before his features took on a more confident look. "There is one fault in your reasoning, your theory although sound in principle won't work in practice, as you are overlooking one very important detail". 

"Which is?". Riddler, not hiding his boredom now with the conversation, merely asked out of reflex, not interested in the least with what his other wanted to say. 

"Oswald knows us, both of us, better than anyone else. If you think for one second that it only applies to yours truly, then you are sorely mistaken". Edward actually had the audacity to laugh. "You got frozen in a block of ice, because Oswald played you, rather expertly I might add. And because you hate to lose, you hid away leaving me to deal with the aftermath. Nursing your bruised ego, so yeah, he's not going to buy it's just me who's in love with him... so... so there!".

Edward crossed his arms and looked extremely pleased with his reasoning, which was unfortunate, as he might actually have a point. Oswald was incredibly good at reading people, and in all likelihood would see through his ploy. 

Well Oswald could only use their feelings against them, if they let him. Maybe he was worrying about nothing. When they returned to Gotham, Oswald would be far too busy solidifying his base of power, to concern himself with whatever feeling they may harbor towards him.

Completely ignoring Edward and his rather smug smile, he turned his thoughts to their more current problem. He should be able to fix the transceiver, allowing them to communicate on an emergency frequency, summoning some much needed help. 

The main problem would be getting back to the crashed craft. Clearly Oswald was under the assumption that the crash site was fairly close by, but by Ed's reckoning it was a couple of hours travel from the cabin, at the very least. 

He had been hyped up, running on adrenaline at the time, likely the only reason that he had been able to carry his friend so far. With his movement now greatly impaired, he envisions that the journey will take twice as long. That's without factoring in Oswald's constant whining, he may be in love with the man but he isn't without his faults. 

Ed slumped back against the couch, as the reality set in that they will also have to trek back to the cabin once communication has been established, and it will only lengthen the journey. 

Their best chance of success and survival would be an early morning start. It's probably too late in the day for them to attempt it now. As soon as night falls, they could easily become lost in the darkness. There would be no point in them both freezing to death, not with help on the way.

He contemplated the feasibility of staying at the crash site, but quickly dismissed it as being untenable. It was open to the elements and even taking provisions with them, it wouldn't prevent them from getting hypothermia. 

It would be all but pointless for them to carry a supply of dry wood to the crash site, as a fire would do them little good without sufficient shelter. Not to mention the possibility that some of the gas might likely still be lingering, the canisters may have ruptured but that was no guarantee that it had completely dissipated. 

His earlier enthusiasm had quickly evaporated, as the hard truth sank in, combined with the prospect of having to break this news to Oswald. Now that they had a good chance of rescue, Oswald would not want to waste any more time and would want to go now. 

Nothing made that more blindingly obvious than the fact that he was already getting himself ready. His friend clearly intending that they set off just as soon as Ed himself gets dressed.

With a huff of annoyance he collapsed further back against the couch, tipping his head back to stare at the wood beam ceiling, completely ignoring Edward's overly pleased smile. The action displayed the long line of his neck, the mottled and discoloured flesh of his throat laid bare, having quite forgotten how Oswald had marked him. 

Closing his eyes he braced himself for Oswald's inevitable meltdown and ensuing temper tantrum, desperately thinking of the best way to placate his friend enough that there wouldn't be any imminent bloodshed. His earlier slip up now took second place, feelings wouldn't be of any help right now, not with a soon to be enraged Penguin making his predictable arrival. 

Oswald shut the bathroom door firmly behind him and drew a momentary blank. What was he doing?, his head was pounding, not that dissimilar to one of his usual hangovers. Ordinarily he could function just fine under the affliction, but this was definitely something more troubling. 

Looking around the freezing cold room as he clenched the bundle of clothes in his hands, he spied the pile of wood left next to the boiler for the water heater. His lighter sat on the sink edge, the sight of it bringing forth a double memory of Ed submerged in the tub. 

His memories were conflicting. Trying to focus too hard on either one sent a sharp pain slicing through his temple. Begrudgingly he let the thoughts go for now, as he was gripped by a sudden unrelenting panic that he was losing himself, again. 

Anger helped to drive away the more terrifying aspects of his current situation, aiming it more or less at Ed. Blaming him for their predicament was unfair, but a far easier solution than navigating the minefield of their rocky friendship. 

Edward's voice echoed, relationship, relationship, relationship. With the constant throbbing and irregular shooting pains which only made concentration difficult, he worries that he may have missed something of vital importance in regard to his friendship with Ed. 

He had been so sure that nothing out of the ordinary had occurred during his blackouts, but what if he was wrong?. Had he overstepped some line?, laid his heart bare once more without his knowledge?. The very thought was terrifying. 

Bending down to gather wood for the boiler, hurrying to get some warmth into the room, Oswald found himself becoming slightly dizzy. Cursing himself for not paying attention he stumbled, gripping the sink for support, his hand numb with the cold almost slipped, which would have resulted in sending him tumbling to the floor. 

Thankfully his grip held saving him from a painful fall. It really wouldn't do if they were both badly injured, unable to get help, doomed to spend their last moments alive in some random cabin.

Oswald found laughter bubbling up, it was so close to hysteria that he almost wanted to cry at the frustration of it all, but he couldn't afford the luxury of having a breakdown right now. Not with the goal in sight, he had complete faith that Ed would be able to get communications up and running, summoning help. As he lit the burner for the water heater he found his thoughts drifting once again to Ed. What was he missing?.

He may have reacted somewhat hastily, still unsure if Ed was trying to trick him or be sincere. Had he been dealing with the Edward of old, Oswald had known where he stood. But Edward's once blind faith in him was now long gone, and Oswald hadn't managed to get where he is in life by being naive enough to assume other peoples intentions at face value.

And most certainly not when it comes to Edward Nygma. He would like to trust him, but that nagging little voice at the back of his head tells him otherwise. The Riddler is another matter entirely, already he has proven himself an ally, but for what reason?.

The Riddler doesn't want power, so why has he gone above and beyond for Oswald's benefit?. Why did the man carry his nearly lifeless body from the crash site, with himself suffering such debilitating injuries?. The only logical explanation that he can come up with for Riddler being so out of character, can't possibly be seriously considered. 

No, there is no way on earth that Edward has done all of this, gone well beyond the realms of friendship, done more than anyone else would do for him, unless it was out of love. But he would have to be a complete fool to give any credence to such insanely ridiculous, flights of fancy. 

No, Edward must surely need him alive and in his debt for something, it obviously wasn't love, in that Oswald was doubly sure. As painful as it was to admit to himself, after everything they had subjected each other to, Edward Nygma would never love him back.

Dressing quickly now that the small bathroom had warmed up, and he could once again feel his fingers, Oswald had clung to the hope of getting back home sooner rather than later. It all hinged on Ed's skills, something that surprisingly he actually had complete faith in. The state of the radio equipment was another matter. He would still need an alternate plan if the radio was too damaged for Ed to repair. 

And that was the problem, every other scenario that he thought of, all involved him abandoning Ed. Leaving him to die in this cabin, something that he just couldn't bring himself to do, ever. Now that he was fully dressed, he shelved such morbid thinking. It was time to assist Ed so they could head out. The sooner they reached the crash site, the quicker they would get back to Gotham. 

Oswald could just about taste the roast dinner with all the trimmings, that he was going to make Olga prepare as a celebration. A welcome home meal that he was looking forward to sharing with Ed, practically salivating just thinking about it, as he opened the bathroom door.

Finding Ed relaxed on the couch, looking like he had fallen asleep, had Oswald's anger and worry evaporated at being able to witness Edward at rest. The very sight of his friend in such a familiar repose, caused old memories to resurface. Catching Ed several times, deep asleep on the couch in front of the fireplace in the mansion, during Ed's tenure as his Chief of Staff. Ed having worked himself to exhaustion, all for Oswald's benefit. 

He couldn't help the smile that took shape, a quite genuine one. One that disappeared just as quickly as it came, when his eyes fell upon the line of Edward's neck. His first thought was fury at that woman, then burning anger at Edward, before the reality of how fresh the markings were on Edward's throat, actually set in. 

Oswald's emotional kaleidoscope finally settled on panic. Only one person could have left such passionate bruises on Edward's flesh. The problem was, that he didn't know when he did it. And more importantly, what did that make them now?. Were they a couple?, was that what he had been missing?. As much as he wanted to accept what he was seeing, he knew that he needed Ed to confirm his theory. 

The problem was, that he couldn't ask Ed. Because if he was wrong, then Ed would know that Oswald was losing time. Something that his friend can't find out about. It was a weakness that The Riddler would exploit, until Oswald knew what Riddler wanted from him, what scheme or plan he was needed for, his affliction must remain a secret.


End file.
